Change
by MegWinchester-TimeLord
Summary: A series of drabbles, both requested and not. I accept suggestions of all kinds. Rated T for safety.
1. Change

**AN: Hey! I don't even know why I'm posting this, but here it is! **

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine nor will it ever be mine and I claim not right to it.**

**Change:** **to make**** the form, nature, content, future course, etc., of different from what it is or from what it would be if left alone**

* * *

Change.

One thing that Camelot lacked.

Sure, there were small changes, such as Gwaine's bad pickup lines.

And big changes, such as Guinevere becoming queen.

Weather changed, seasons changed, wealth, wisdom, ideas, faith, laws, families: all ever changing.

But one thing stayed constant in the kingdom. One thought and idea that wouldn't budge for nothing or no-one.

Magic.

When that one word was mentioned, even in the most casual conversation, all of Camelot went silent. No-one dared speak of the evil power that had corrupted so many and brought death and destruction on the people of the land. The darkness surrounding the subject was ever existing, never breaking. Complete.

Of course, there were those who opposed the law, but they stayed silent. They couldn't risk execution. They had seen good magic first hand but wouldn't dare speak up against the laws the so clearly governed the land. They practiced on their own, in secret.

But they were all lowly peasants that barely had money to put food on the table for their families everyday. They gave up their practices for their families, but their opinions continued but slowly grew weak as time went on.

They couldn't make much of a difference anyways. They were nothing but dirt under the nobles feet. They couldn't even begin to change the laws.

That's why they were all shocked when they woke up and the gossip of the morning was magic.

Specifically the magic of the King's personal manservant; Merlin.

From what they heard from the gossiping castle staff, he had been found out completely on accident. He had been using a spell to polish his master's armour in his chambers while he studied more magic from a book of spells. He had been almost instantly thrown in the dungeons. King Arthur, instead of ordering his immediate execution, had locked himself in his chambers, refusing to talk to anyone, including his lovely wife who, according to many witnesses, had been trying to talk to her husband about letting Merlin go.

The main city of Camelot awaited their king's decisions patiently.

Merlin had been a very popular citizen amongst the people. He had gotten to know many of them well when he helped his mentor, Gaius, the court physician. He was a nice young man. He was polite, understanding, encouraging, and not afraid to speak his mind, even to the young king.

The people watched in amazement every time Merlin and Arthur were together at how Merlin talk to the King. He talked to him like an equal instead of just another bootlicking servant and the King didn't mind. The bicker and banter of the two was a popular subject in the kingdom and even in kingdoms beyond.

No-one knew what the King would do to his best friend for so blatantly breaking one of the most upheld laws in all the land. They could just wait.

They waited for change.

* * *

**AN: Any thoughts or prompts for a possible future drabble? Leave it in a review! :)**


	2. Celebration

**AN: Part 2 to the last one. Sorry if these are a bit bad, but I'm not very good at this kind of thing.  
Thanks to my reviewers! You really made my day! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nope, not mine...**

**Celebration: The action of marking one's pleasure at an important event or occasion by engaging in enjoyable, typically social activity**

* * *

Celebration.

They were celebrating.

Most of the kingdom accepted the King's decision and celebrated the change of laws. Magic was finally unbanned after such a long time of persecution.  
It had been nearly a month since Merlin's magic had been revealed but the patience was not in vain. The King spared the warlock's life and even made his friend the court sorcerer. Everybody (well, most everybody) was happy with the decision.

The magic users that had hidden in the shadows for so long were finally able to come out and enjoy their knowledge and gift.

A huge feast was being held in Merlin's honor because of his sacrifice he had to make all the years where he was only a clumsy fool to most people but secretly one of the most powerful beings to ever have existed.

It had been a trying time during the waiting of the King's final decree. There was another one of Morgana's attacks on the castle that was only stopped by Merlin saving the King's pratty arse again. The attack had taken a toll on the city, though, and many casualties were taken in the crossfire.

But it wasn't a time for grieving.

They were celebrating.

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? Ideas? I'm open to suggestions! :)**


	3. Chaos

**AN: This will be the last part that goes to the first. It's a parallel to the second one. And I promise after this one I will start posting requested prompts.  
****Thank you to those who reviewed (all two of you). Maybe more people will start following your wonderful example (hint hint).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. I wish I did, but dreams don't always come true.**

**Chaos: Complete disorder and confusion.**

* * *

Chaos

The land of Camelot was filled with it.

After the King had executed his manservant for being a sorcerer, the lives of everyone in the kingdom fell out of balance. Everybody, especially those who knew of the prophecy, felt the impact of the loss.

They were at war, now. Morgana's troops were closing in on the citadel. The citizens fought for their lives, loyally fighting for their land to the death.

But it wasn't good enough. Some of Camelot's best swordsmen had been lost after the tragedy, leaving their land to find a more just king to serve. Only one of the original Round Table knights were left; Sir Leon. King Arthur stood by his people in the war, fighting alongside the brave men who fought for their families.

They were losing, though. Morgana's men cut down their forces easily with their magic. The Lady herself was in the center of the fighting, making her way through dozens of men with the snap of her fingers. Morgana had gained more strength in her magic when Emrys had left, the Old Religion going to her for refuge.

Blood and death filled the land. Screams ripped through the air.

It was chaos.

* * *

**AN: Reviews are love and prompts are entertainment. Please love me and keep me from boredom. :)**


	4. Taverns

**AN: This isn't one of my best, I know. I had an off day while writing this, mostly because I had a huge biology test (that I probably failed) and my brain was fried. I think the next one'll be better.  
****Thank you to ricoola127 for this prompt I really hope that this is good enough. And, if it isn't, please accept this virtual fruit basket!**

**Warnings: alcohol and mentions of strip poker.  
Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine. Sad day.**

**Taverns: An establishment for the sale of beer and other drinks to be consumed on the premises, sometimes also serving food.**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were cooling off in a random tavern, one hot summer evening on their way back to Camelot. They were returning from a short visit with a neighboring kingdom to discuss business. It was fiercely hot outside, even in the afternoon, and the young men had agreed to stop at a tavern for the night and continue their journey in the morning.

Arthur and Merlin ordered their drinks and sat down at a random table, talking between each other. Merlin hardly touched his drink, not really savouring the idea of getting drunk and having to travel with a hangover.

The King, however, was throwing the drinks down his throat and Merlin didn't really blame him. They had just visited a King that had a stick so far up his arse that Merlin could've sworn he saw a twig fall from his pant leg. The behavior of the poor sod had made Arthur glad that he wasn't that bad.

A half an hour, and a gallon of alcohol later, Arthur was buying the entire tavern's drinks and completely forgetting any such thing as pride. They were having a singing contest on the tables and somehow one of the drunkards had found a way onto the small chandelier and was swinging back and forth singing something about there being 99 tankards of mead on the wall.

Merlin slipped away when they started playing strip poker ("Whoa! That is one beautiful-") and wandered out into the village. He watched with mild interest as the townspeople were getting ready for the night. It was a peaceful night, save for the random cry of "You lost, now take off your shirt!" from the tavern, and it was a relatively comfortable temperature.

"Merlin!"

Merlin froze at the sound of his name sounding through the darkness. The caller didn't sound like a drunk Arthur, but it did sound familiar.

"Hey, Merlin!" Merlin turned around to the direction the voice was coming and was met with the sight of a young man running towards him. Although it was dark, Merlin still recognized him.

"Gilli?"

The man in question slowed to a stop in front of Merlin and grinned, panting slightly, "Good to see you again, mate."

Merlin grinned back and grasped the man's forearm in greeting, "You look well."

"Been doing better since I came back from Camelot," Gilli nodded. "What brings you here?"

"Arthur and I were just passing through after visiting King Hegla," Merlin told him.

"You're still a manservant?" Gilli asked. "Arthur doesn't know about your magic?"

The warlock shook his head, "It's not the right time, yet."

"I've talked to the Druids," Gilli said solemnly, a disappointed edge to his voice, "You're supposed to be the most powerful warlock to ever have lived. You could take the throne without lifting a finger. You could rule the five kingdoms single-handedly and bring magic back to the land. Yet, you choose to clean a King's socks. Why?"

"That's not what I want," Merlin spoke with a hardness and a finality that made Gilli rethink asking the question. "I was given my powers to make keep my King safe, even though he is a prat. I will bring magic and Albion but it is not my place to rule. Arthur is the Once and Future King."

Gilli looked away and nodded, looking ashamed. But he still didn't understand. If he had Merlin's power, he would've taken over some kingdom a long time ago. He hated being trampled on, to be seen as weak, yet Merlin chose it over being seen for what he actually is.

But Gilli knew that he couldn't change his mind. So, instead he did the smart thing and offered to help Merlin with drunk Arthur. Lord knows he needed it.

-_The Next Morning_-

Arthur awoke with a splitting headache to find Merlin already awake with a tonic to cure such hangovers. He couldn't remember a thing from last night, so he asked Merlin.

"You don't want to know, sire," The manservant responded smartly.

Arthur had the feeling that Merlin was right and he didn't want to know why he had bruises all over his body in places that weren't usually visible. He really didn't want to know why a bunch of men started shouting "Porky" at him when he stepped outside. Ignorance is bliss.

Before they left, Merlin found Gilli and thanked him for the help getting the royal prat away from his, er, game and knocking him out. Gilli informed Merlin that if he ever needed his help that he should ask without hesitation.

They departed shortly afterwards and returned back to Camelot.

Gwen was appalled when she found the word "Porky" shaved into her husband's back. Needless to say, Arthur was glad he had no recollection of that night.

Taverns were the devil.

* * *

**AN: Where did the idea of strip poker come from? I honestly I don't know.  
****Anyways, please favorite and follow and maybe even slip in a little review with a prompt. I could always use more ideas! :)**


	5. Confusion

**AN: This chapter was actual kind of fun to write and crack!ish. I personally think it's better than my last chapter.  
****Thanks to Starkid191 (btw my friend loves you pen name!) for this prompt! It was a fun idea and I hope I did it justice!**

**Warnings: Alcohol!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Merlin. Haha that's bad grammar.**

**Confusion: perplexity; bewilderment**

* * *

Confusion.

That was the world at the moment to Sir Gwaine. He was drunk off his arse, that was no surprise. He went out for a tankard of mead on a nightly basis.

No, it wasn't the alcohol that confused him. It was the random dragon he found sleeping in the forest that caused him confusion.

He'd seen random things in his days, especially when under the influence of alcohol. He'd woken up several places, most of them are unmentionable. But nothing prepared him for finding a sleeping dragon in a clearing outside of Camelot.

How the Hell did he get there in the first place, anyways?

Oh well, might as well go poke the dragon. Weren't dragons extinct? Didn't he hear Arthur boasting about how he had slain the last dragon while Merlin hid behind a tree?

"Hey! Hey, dragon," Gwaine poked the beast right on the head. "Wake up, sleepy head!"

The dragon opened his eyes and stared at the knight in confusion. Or he might've just been contemplating whether or not to eat him. Or both.

"Yes, what is it, young knight?" The dragon lifted it's massive head, still staring at the knight with his glowing golden eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Gwaine asked and took a swig from this mead that he still had.

The scaly beast just glowered at Gwaine in response.

"Loosen up!" The knight exclaimed, throwing his arms wildly up in the air in exasperation. "You look like you could use a drink, mate."

Gwaine threw the rest of his mead onto the body of the dragon and, he being a reptile, the alcohol soaked through the scales.

"You'll find that your alcohol will have no affect on me, Sir Gwaine," the dragon chuckled slightly.

However, a half an hour and two tankards of mead later, the dragon was proven wrong. Gwaine laid against the side of the beast while chatting with Kilgarrah and they chatted on endlessly about their troubles. Well, Kilgarrah did, but Gwaine mostly sat there putting in his two cents and rubbing the dragon's belly contently.

Who knew these two would make such great company, especially while they both were drunk.

"Uther killed out my entire race," the dragon sighed. "My children, my mate, everyone."

Gwaine grunted and shook his head, "I never liked Uther. I only came to Camelot because of Merlin."

"Yes, the young warlock does have a certain way of worming his way into your heart," Kilgarrah agreed.

"Merlin's a warlock?" Gwaine asked offhandedly.

"He's also the last dragonlord," the dragon slurred. "He hatched Aithusa and the two of them should be returning any minute now."

"That makes sense," the knight chuckled. "I've been wondering where he's been going off to."

"Aithusa needs her dragonlord at his young age to teach her and train her."

Gwaine nodded in understand, "Well, let's hope that they return soon. I want Merlin to explain his... warlocking business he's got going on. Maybe I could convince him to set the princess' pants on fire."

-Two hours later-

Merlin returned to where he always met Kilgarrah with a happy Aithusa flying around him. However, he was confused when he was met with the sight of Kilgarrah fast asleep with an asleep Gwaine rubbing the dragon's belly in his sleep.

What the Hell?

* * *

**AN: That was much fun! Follow, Favorite, review, and give me lots of prompts! I'm running out of ideas! :)**


	6. Apples

**AN: Haha I had waaay too much fun writing this! This is probably my favorite one so far! Hope you guys like it, too!  
****Prompt from ricoola127. I really hope you like this!  
Side Note: To add some mood to this chapter, the best song to listen to while reading this would be _Dope Nose _by _Weezer_**

**Disclaimer: Hahaha nooooooot mine**

**Apples: The round fruit of a tree of the rose family, which typically has thin red or green skin and crisp flesh.**

* * *

Apples.

That was the sight that Arthur woke up to. A big heap of apples that almost doubled his height.

And he knew exactly who to blame for it.

"MERLIN!"

Arthur ran from his chambers shirtless. He knocked over a few servants in his rush, causing clothing to fly everywhere in a spectacular fashion and one particular bucket of water to get thrown out the open window and into the courtyard below.

The King arrived at his friend's chambers on the other side of the goddamned castle only to find it empty. He then checked the physician's chambers but those, too, were empty. He couldn't think of any other place Merlin would be, so he returned to his chambers to get dressed for the day.

When Arthur returned to his chambers, he found his Queen sitting on their bed, shaking with silent laughter.

"Do you know where that good for nothing Court Sorcerer is, Guinevere?" Arthur asked.

Gwen nodded and through her laughter she called, "He's here guys! Come out!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCESS!" Arthur turned around to find Merlin and Gwaine coming out from behind the pile of apples, each holding an apple themselves. Gwaine's apple had bites taken out of it and Merlin had three apples levitating over both of his hands.

"Merlin, get rid of these apples at once," Arthur demanded using his 'I'm the King and you should do what I want or else you'll find yourself in the stocks' voice. Of course, this voice had no effect against Merlin anymore, since he could just magic his way out of the stocks.

"I will," Merlin assured smirking, "later. Maybe. I'm under orders from the Queen to keep them here for today, at the very least."

Arthur turned around to the still giggling Gwen, "You put them up to this?"

The Queen nodded, "You seemed very tense yesterday, so I asked them to do a little birthday surprise."

Arthur sighed and shook his head. He grabbed an apple off the ground near his feet and threw it as hard as possible at Merlin who dodged the attack right at the last second.

The first apple was thrown. Thus, the war began.

Gwaine started bombarding apples at the King and Merlin enchanted the apples to throw themselves. Arthur had flipped over his table, hid behind it, and threw an apple every chance he could. Guinevere hid behind their bed and backed up her husband when a stray apple came her way.

By noon, Arthur, Gwaine, and Merlin were covered in bruises everywhere but they were still at it. They had broken a few windows that Merlin would have fix later. Merlin made his own team when he started attacking Gwaine and Gwaine grabbed a shield from above princess' fireplace and used it defend himself. The mountain of apples was almost nonexistent as all the apples were now spread around Gwen and Arthur's chambers.

Gwen was enjoying watching her husband and friends have fun after such a busy schedule lately. They all needed to loosen up and this turned out to be a really good plan.

The Queen looked around the chambers and sighed. Poor George.

"Okay, okay," Arthur held his arms up in surrender as he walked out from behind his hiding place, "I think we're done here. I've got duties to attend to and a council meeting this evening and I will be expecting you there, Merlin. No excuses."

"I had a legitimate reason for missing the last one, Arthur," Merlin protested.

"Playing a prank on Sir Leon is not a legitimate reason," Arthur narrowed his eyes but smirked nonetheless.

"You still have to admit, it was funny."

The King rolled his eyes, "Idiot."

"Prat."

Arthur turned to leave his chambers, "When I come back later, I expect my chambers to be in the condition they were when I went to sleep last night."

The King left his chambers but was called back by his wife who pointed out that he had no shirt on and didn't want to worry anyone with seeing the random bruises on his chest. He put on a shirt and then left.

-_Later that evening_-

Arthur headed towards the council room after training with the new knights. He was worn out, tired, and in need of a good rest that the council meeting would probably provide.

Just as he was about the enter his chambers to get changed into new clothes the warning bells started going off. But, instead of their usual, steady beat, they were going crazy.

King Arthur ran as fast as he could to the courtyard, Excalibur at the ready. A mighty roar echoed throughout the citadel and a bright light flashed into the sky.

Arthur looked to see a white dragon breathing red fire in the sky, writing out something.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY KING ARTHUR

"MERLIN!"

* * *

**AN: That was sooooo much fun to write! Please alert and review! Prompts are welcome as well. :)  
**


	7. Anachronism

**AN: I apologize for the complete fail that this chapter is, but I've hit a major writer's block. I can't even get a proper paragraph done. I've been trying for the past few days to write some more drabbles but none of them have been coming out right.  
So, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Noooooope**

**Anachronism: something or someone that is not in its correct historical orchronological time, especially a thing or person that belongsto an earlier time**

* * *

_*Ring ring*_

King Arthur stopped, holding his arm out to stop his manservant next to him. The knights around them followed the action.

They waited a minute, listening for any noise. Arthur was just beginning to think he'd imagined the sound when...

_*Ring ring*_

"What is that?" Merlin whispered.

"I don't know," Arthur started walking forward towards the noise, Merlin following.

They came into a grassy clearing and looked around for the noise.

_*Ring ring*_

Merlin pointed towards the center of the clearing, "There!"

The King slowly approached the center and looked. A small silver instrument lay in the center and it lit up.

_Incoming Call from Leslie_

Merlin picked it up slowly and looked at it. He went to open it but his hand was stopped abruptly by Arthur.

"You idiot!" The King hissed, "It could be rigged to blow up!"

The manservant gave him a glare and opened the device. It didn't blow up. It didn't do much of anything actually. It had a row of numbers on it a strange symbols.

"What's it supposed to do?" Arthur whispered.

Merlin examined to slowly and hesitantly put the top of it to his ear.

_"Hello? Stacy?"_

The warlock dropped device like it had burned him, "It speaks!"

Arthur slowly picked the instrument from the ground and held it up like Merlin had.

_"Are you there? Stacy!"_

"Hello?" Arthur spoke into it.

_"Who is this? Is this Brian? Brian, give the phone to Stacy!"_

"What sorcery is this?" The King asked using his kingly voice.

_"Very funny, Brian, now give the goddamn phone to Stacy!"_

"I am King Arthur of Camelot. Who is this Brian?"

_"Oh, and I bet you have Merlin standing right next to you, don't you?"_

"How do you know of my manservant?"

_"Get your facts straight, you idiot, Merlin wasn't King Arthur's manservant. If you're going to be annoying, at least do it right."_

"Where are you, witch?"

_"Have you been watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail again?"_

Merlin grabbed the device from Arthur and held it up to his ear, "Hello?"

_"Who is this?"_

"I'm Merlin."

_"Where'd Brian go?"_

"Who's Brian?"

There was a sigh, _"Can you just give the phone to Stacy?"_

"I don't know a Stacy."

_"This is getting ridiculous."_

"Where can I find this Stacy, Milady?"

_"You guys are getting waay too into this."_

"Uh... sorry?"

Suddenly, the phone was taken from his hand and Sir Gwaine put it to his ear, "Hello?"

_"Will you guys stop changing the phone?"_

"Merlin was getting boring."

_"Why the Hell do all of you have British accents?"_

"It surely doesn't compare to your lovely voice, Milady."

The voice giggled, _"You're my favorite so far."_

Gwaine grinned at Arthur who was advancing on him to try and take the phone back, "I'm way better than the princess."

_"I agree."_

Gwaine dodged and attack from Arthur and started walking away from his comrades, talking to woman on the device. Arthur, too, walked away steaming.

"Aren't we going after him?" Merlin called to the King.

"No, leave him."

* * *

**AN: Yeah, complete fail. I'll try to redeem myself next chapter.  
You know the drill. :)**


	8. Productivity

**AN: Hey, it's me! Yeah, you're probably all tired of me, but I'm still here! I don't think that this one was very good, mostly because I couldn't decide how and when to end it, but here it is!  
****Prompt from my faithful and wonderful reviewer ricoola127! Thank you for your loyalty, my friend!**

**Disclaimer: Please, don't sue me. I OWN NOTHING!**

**Productivity: the quality, state, or fact of being able to generate, create, enhance, or bring forth goods and services.**

* * *

Merlin sighed as he folded yet another of the King's many pairs of trousers and put it in a basket. How many pairs of trousers does one man need? Merlin himself lived on 4 different pairs and rarely go to wash any of them. Arthur had almost 15 different pairs that need washing on a weekly basis and Merlin was sure that most of them weren't even dirty.

Shirts were a completely different frustration that Merlin wasn't even going to rant about.

Why couldn't Merlin just use his magic to wash and dry all of the laundry? It'd make his life a whole lot easier and he could go on with his chores. But, life wasn't ever that simple for him.

"Mummy!"

Merlin whipped up his head quickly at the familiar call to see Aithusa perched on the open window. He was in the King's chambers doing his laundry. It was high up, so Merlin was surprised to see that the tiny dragon could make it up.

"Aithusa!" Merlin hissed. "What are you doing here? I told you never to come near Camelot!"

"I'm sorry, mummy," the little white dragon suddenly looked very upset and sniffed, "I just wanted to see what mummy was doing."

Merlin sighed. He could never stay mad at Aithusa. The little creature just looked so innocent and adorable that Merlin felt like an idiot every time he upset her.  
"You can stay," Merlin gave in. The dragon gave a little squee of delight and flew down by Merlin. "But, you can't be loud. We don't need anybody coming in and seeing a dragon."

"Yes, mummy!" Aithusa flapped her little barely developed wings happily and started watching her mummy continue the laundry.

"What are you doing?" She asked curiously.

"I'm doing King Arthur's laundry," Merlin replied, folding a shirt and adding it to his collection.

"Why are you doing his laundry if he's such a prat?"

Merlin chuckled, "Because it's my job, Aithusa."

"Do you like your job?" She stared intensely at him, her eyes wide and innocent.

"Sometimes," The dragonlord admitted.

"Oh," Aithusa went back to watching the laundry as Merlin folded it.

They sat in silence but, with every passing minute, Aithusa was getting curiously getting closer to the basket. After five minutes, the white dragon was on her hind legs peeking in.

Merlin smirked as he took a clean shirt, a mischievous thought coming to mind. He took the shirt and put it over Aithusa's head.  
The baby dragon was caught off guard and started flapping her wings wildly, trying to get the fabric off. The force from her tiny wings propelled her backwards and into the wall, barely missing the fireplace.

She tried to shake off the clothing but only managed to get it stuck on her more. Aithusa flew up into the air in panic and knocked down some shields that were placed above Arthur's fireplace.

The white dragon managed to get the shirt over her face and took flight in panic at the sudden blindness. She flew around Arthur's chambers knocking over almost everything she possibly could while Merlin tried his best to stop what he could from falling and put out the drapes that Aithusa had set on fire.  
Aithusa crashed to the ground and rolled once before coming to a complete stop.

The cloth slid down her off her head, uncovering her eyes. And her vision was met with an angry King observing the damage done to his chambers.

"Mummy!" The baby dragon called, "The King is here!"

Merlin looked up from the drape he was trying to fix and make to not looked singed to see Arthur standing in the doorway looking at Aithusa.

"Merlin..." Arthur looked up at the manservant, his expression unreadable.

"Yes... sire?"

"Why is there a small, white dragon in my chambers?" The King asked, "And why is it wearing my shirt?"

"Uh..."

...

And on that day, Aithusa was found out by Arthur, Merlin's dragonlord heritage was revealed, Merlin was actually able to keep Aithusa and train her, I ran out of plot for this drabble, and Aithusa set fire to Gaius' hair.

A very productive day.

* * *

**AN: I hope that was good, even though I don't think it was. I have so much faith in my drabbles, can't you tell? NO  
Follow and/or review and you get a cookie! Who doesn't like cookies? :)**


	9. Possession

**AN: This idea came to once upon a time in school when I was bored and thinking too much and not focusing and thus failing my biology test. That's what these stories do to me.  
Cookies to those who reviewed! I love you all!  
Important side note: Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday maybe Friday I won't be posting. I'm going up to the mountains and I'll have no technological access whatsoever. I'll try my best to get one or maybe even two up tomorrow. Sorry, not my choice!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin. :(  
Warnings: CROSSOVER with Supernatural! If you haven't watched at least seasons 1-4, you'll probably be slightly confused. Also, demonic possession. **

**Possession: The state of having, owning, or controlling something.**

* * *

Arthur, Merlin, and the Knights burst into the throne room. They all had their swords at the ready (except Merlin, who never has any sort of protection but always survived anyways and no-one ever finds that a suspicious at all) all of them ready to strike at any moment.

Morgana sat on the throne calmly and smirking confidently. She looked proud and extremely smug.

"Morgana," Arthur addressed her almost casually.

"My dear Arthur," Morgana stood up from the throne and started slowly walking side-to-side in front of the throne, as if observing them.  
Merlin stepped forward, "You're trapped, Morgana. There's nowhere to run."

Suddenly they were interrupted by the sound of people entering the room behind them. They all turned around to find three strangers each wearing strange clothes.

One of the strangers was really tall, about as tall as Percival, and had longish, brown hair. He wore some strange blue pants and some kind of strangely patterned tunic with a jacket. He held a small knife out as if ready to strike.

Another stranger was shorter with short, sandy blonde hair. He had the strange type of pants but wore a black tunic with a pendant hanging around his neck and a green jacket. He had a large jug of water at the ready.

The last stranger was even shorter, about Arthur's height, and had dark brown hair. He some kind of weird uniform on and a long tan overcoat. He had a long, silver dagger at the ready.

"Sorry to crash the party, your highness," the stranger with the water said in a gravelly voice. "We got a call about a demon possession."

"Who are you?" Arthur asked evenly, holding his sword out at them.

"Ah, the Winchesters," their attention was brought back to Morgana who was still smirking but there was a bit of fear in her eyes. "I was wondering when your wonder angel was going to taxi you here. Took you long enough."

"It's been awhile, Meg," Sam replied.

The Morgana's eyes turned pure black, "Look who won the prize."

"What the Hell?" Arthur exclaimed, looking at his half-sister's black eyes.

Morgana's eyes turned back to normal, "You really are an idiot, you stupid King,"

"She's possessed by a demon, Arthur Pendragon," the man with the black hair told the young King.

"Yahtzee," Morgana chuckled. "I'm surprised you didn't piece it together already. I'm especially disappointed in you, Merlin. I guess the legends aren't all they're believed to be."

"What have you done with Morgana?" Arthur growled.

The demon examined her fingernails, "Oh, she's somewhere in here. Screaming, trying to claw her way out."

"How long?" Merlin spoke up.

"I lost track," the demon shrugged. "A few years at least. And she's seen terrible things. Things that would drive you mad."

The King yelled out in rage and had to be physically restrained by a few of the knights to stop him charging at the possesed Morgana.

"Of course, she still has magic," the demon walked a down from the throne a little bit, "That, I couldn't fake even if I tried. I've just helped it along. Trained her in the ways of black magic."

The man with the small knife stepped forward, "Get out of the girl, Meg."

The demon laughed, "Ah, Sam Winchester, what are you going to do if I don't, huh? If you stab me, you'll kill her and we don't want this pretty face going to waste, now do we?"

The other man with the water ran from the side where he had been discreetly making his way toward her and threw the water on her. The water sizzled on her skin and she shrieked in pain, her eyes turning black.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus," Sam recited as the demon was occupied, "omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio-"

She threw out her arms and the two men went flying backward.

The third man picked up the incantation, "-omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica-"

The knights, Arthur and Merlin could only stand and watch as the third man was sent flying back with his comrades. The other two men were just recovering.  
"-adjuramus te. Cessa decipere humanas creaturas-" Sam stopped when black smoke suddenly burst from the mouth of Morgana and rose through the air and left the room.

Morgana's body went limp and fell to the ground. Arthur caught her before she hit her head and held her close to his chest. All of the knights (and Merlin, of course) went forward and watched as she opened her eyes which were back to their normal green.

"Oh, Arthur!" She cried and buried her head into her brother's shoulder and she started sobbing.

Merlin backed away from the group of knights and went over to the other men who were helping their black haired friend up from the floor.

"Thank you," the warlock said reverently.

The man with the sandy blonde hair turned to him, "Don't mention it, kid. Just a normal day in the lives of the Winchesters."

"Who are you?" Merlin questioned.

"I'm Dean," Dean pointed to himself. "That's Sammy," he pointed to the other taller man.

"It's Sam," Sam corrected sternly.

"And that's Castiel," Dean pointed to the man with the black hair.

Merlin smiled, "I'm Merlin."

"Yo-You're Merlin?" Sam stuttered.

"Yeah, have you heard of me?"

Castiel jumped in, "The name is uncommon where we come from."

The warlock nodded slowly and looked behind him at his group of friends.

"We should get going," Dean said.

"Yeah, we should," Sam agreed.

"Well, thanks again-" Merlin turned back to the strangers but they had vanished.

And so Camelot's ban on magic was lifted, freeing Morgana and Merlin. Of course, when Merlin told Arthur, Arthur instantly had him thrown in the stocks for two hours but that was just payback for not telling him sooner.

Morgana was accepted in Camelot again and restored bonds with her friends. She became an important member in Arthur's council and the brother and sister grew closer.

The three strangers were never seen or heard from again, but Arthur declared that he was in debt to them forever and if they were to return a huge feast would be thrown in their honor.

Merlin became court sorcerer blablabla... Gwaine got drunk and found himself in bed with a random man blablabla... and Aithusa set fire to Gaius' hair again. No-one blamed her, though. He honestly should've gotten it cut short twenty years ago. And his eyebrows did need a bit of trimming so that whenever he was angry or annoyed he didn't look as threatening.

All in all... I couldn't think of a good ending.

* * *

**AN: HAPPY ENDING! Yay! I wish this actually happened, because I don't like evil Morgana and I wish it wasn't actually her doing all the evilness. This is my own personal canon!  
Feel free to, you know, review and follow and all that good stuff! :)**


	10. Interruption

**AN: Yeah, I'm back again. You'll hear from me twice today because I'm posting again tonight because I'm going to be missing three days.  
Prompt from Starkid191. Thank you! PS: my friend wants to marry you.**

**Disclaimer: Why do I bother?**

**Interruption: to stop or hinder by breaking in **

* * *

Merlin was going to do it. After years of watching and waiting, he was finally going to tell them. They would all know.

He went through the corridors, heading for the council room where all his friends were discussing battle strategies and the such. Everybody he wanted to tell was there. The time was perfect.

Merlin stood in front of the doors, gathering himself. Was he really ready? Was this really the right time?

"Stop questioning it, Merlin," he told himself.

Merlin took a deep breath and threw open the doors.

"I have magic!" He announced loudly.

All the attention went to Merlin instantly and everyone went quiet.

Merlin swallowed, "I have magic," he repeated.

There was a pause and then the completely unexpected happened. They all burst into laughter. All of them, Arthur, Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, even Gwen all just started _laughing_.

"Did you hear what I said?" The warlock asked over the laughter.

Arthur sobered up a bit but still had a grin on his face, "Yes, we heard you, _Mer_lin. It was a good laugh."

"I'm telling the truth!" Merlin exclaimed. "I'm Emrys!"

"What the Hell is an Emrys?" Gwaine asked, still laughing.

Merlin felt his cheeks turn red and left the council room, hearing the laughs echo off the walls as he left.

Nobody doubted him later, though, when he set fire to King Arthur's pants.

* * *

**AN: That was short. Hmmmmmmmm... I'll try to make up for it with my next one which is almost just as short.  
You know the drill! :)**


	11. Flowers

**AN: Annnnnnnnnd another one. It's short, but oh well, my brain hurts too much to do much more.  
Request from ricoola127!**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, no.**

**Flowers: The seed-bearing part of a plant, consisting of reproductive organs.**

* * *

Arthur hated it when Merlin went Ealdor. He tagged along once or twice when he was prince, but, being king, he didn't have as much freedom to travel for random social visits to his manservant's mother.

So, whenever Merlin was off in Ealdor, Arthur would go on a hunting trip alone to relax. He hated having George wait on him like the bootlicking servant he was. Merlin had spoilt him.

Arthur was just returning from his most recent hunting trip when a thought popped into his mind. Why not get some flowers for Guinevere?

Of course, that was usually was Merlin's job because he was the emotional girl, but Arthur wanted to do something special for his soon to be wife.

Arthur saw a nice small patch of yellow flowers and picked a few. He also saw some purplish flowers and Arthur picked from of those because he knew that purple was Gwen's favorite color. That looks good! Ooh, some white flowers looked lovely and would fit just in with the colors! Dear God, he was turning into a girl!

He needed something to tie them altogether. He saw some green leaves and decided that they looked strong enough to hold his bouquet together and thus used them.

Arthur was proud of his small bouquet and imagined what Gwen would think of when he presented them to her. _Oh, Arthur, you're so brave and strong and sweet! Thank you so much for your thoughtfulness! I'll kiss you until the sun goes down and then-_

The King grinned and held tightly to his small flowers. Yes, tonight would be a good night.

-Half an hour later-

Arthur held the flowers behind his back as he rode into Camelot. He trotted on his horse up to Guinevere who met him in the citadel. He hopped off his horse, careful to keep his little surprise hidden, and approached his fiance.

"For you, my lady," Arthur held out the bouquet to Gwen.

Guinevere looked at the bouquet and backed up a little bit, "Arthur, you shouldn't have."

"It was my pleasure, milady," Arthur tried to give the bouquet to her but she backed up even more.

"No, seriously, Arthur, you shouldn't have," Gwen covered her mouth with her hands, but was still smiling. "That's a bouquet of weeds and poison ivy."

Arthur looked at the bouquet and dropped it to the ground. His hand was covered in red sores from the poison ivy and he started scratching it.

Gwen bit her lip to keep her from giggling and grabbed Arthur, "Thank you for the thought, Arthur, but we should probably take you to Gaius right now to get a remede."

Arthur nodded and Gwen led him to Gaius.

Guinevere never let Arthur pick flowers again.

* * *

**AN: Another day, another drabble. Welp, I'll see ya'll on Thursday or Friday! Unless someone gives me a drabble to write tonight so I can post it tomorrow morning before I leave (hint hint).**

**Review! Now! Your Supreme OverLord commands of it! Please? :)**


	12. Kerfuffle

**AN: Dear God, this was a sad one to write. I didn't originally plan to post this one, but I had nothing else to post so I was left with this. My friend (I call her Kezzypoo :D) gave me this word and I took of up the challenge of making it an angsty drabble using this fun word. Yeah, I know I'm disturbed.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine. Otherwise I'd have the new series playing on BBC America (it's a sin against nature, I tell ya!).  
Warnings: Character death. Yeah...**

**Kerfuffle: A commotion or fuss. (It is also really fun to say. Try it!)**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were in a kerfuffle. Fun word, kerfuffle is. The meaning, so not much.

They had gone on a hunting trip with the knights and they split up into groups to cover more ground. Elyan and Gwaine, Leon and Percival, Arthur and Merlin; that's how the groups always were.

Merlin and Arthur, being the unnaturally unlucky people they were, had run into a large group of bandits. Again.

And, as always, Arthur was fighting them off easily, being the trained knight he was. Merlin was doing the best he could to fight them off but not reveal anything about him having magic.

They were doing well for being out numbered. Arthur had already taken out a good portion of the group and Merlin was secretly protecting him. Everything was fine.

Merlin was too distracted with protecting Arthur, however, that he didn't notice the archer that had taken place in a tree just to the side and thus wasn't prepared for an arrow to stick itself in his chest.

The warlock's legs buckled under him almost instantly and he fell the ground, laying on his back. His chest was on fire from the hit. Crimson liquid leaked out from the wound and soaked into his shirt. The burning sensation was spreading through his body quickly and Merlin hissed through his teeth.

"NO!"

Arthur looked over to find his friend on the ground with an arrow in his chest. He quickly cut down the last of the men he was fighting and threw a throwing dagger at the archer hitting him directly in the heart, killing him instantly.

The King ran over to his wounded manservant as fast as possible and bent down next to him. Merlin was gasping and twisting in agony as the fire shot through his body. He could hear his heart thudding against his chest, his blood rushing through him.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked quickly. "Can you hear me?"

After a few seconds, the warlock responded with a tight nod.

"You're going to be fine, Merlin," Arthur told him. "The hit isn't deadly, just stop moving around so I can get the arrow out of your chest."

Merlin nodded again and did his best to still himself. Arthur braced himself and pulled the arrow from his manservant chest earning an agonized cry from Merlin.  
The King examined the tip of the arrow and his stomach twist in horror. The arrow was poisoned.

Merlin felt like he was being ripped apart from the inside. Everything was burning. Maybe Arthur was burning him at the stake. No, he didn't remember that. He couldn't really think much. His mind was overtaken by the pain shooting through him. His head felt like it was about to explode.

Arthur sat in horror as he watched his friend thrash in agony that the poison was causing. It was horrific to watch and the King wished he never had to ever again.

Tears pricked his eyes. He wasn't losing Merlin. He couldn't lose him, not after everything they've been through. Not like this.

Suddenly, Merlin stopped thrashing. His body lay still and looked deathly pale. Arthur's blood ran cold.

The King felt his friend's wrist and found a pulse. It was weak, but it was still there. He was still alive.

Merlin gasped and his eyes shot open. Everything was cold. But, that wasn't right. It was summer and the sun was beating down on him, so it wasn't supposed to be cold. Why was he shivering then?

"Merlin?" Arthur tentatively game into his friend's line of sight.

Merlin tried to respond but he was too tired. He couldn't move and could barely hold his eyelids open. All his energy had been zapped.

Arthur felt like he was going to be sick. Merlin's usually bright blue eyes were dull and almost lifeless. His friend was still alive, that much he could tell, but he wasn't going to be for long.

"Ar...thur," Merlin breathed out.

The King grabbed his manservant and cradled his torso in his arms, not minding a bit about the blood soaking him, "Yes?"

"Pr...rat," Merlin gave a little smile and his eyes closed slowly.

"No!" Arthur yelled, tears beginning to make their way down his face. "No! No, no, no, no, no, no! MERLIN!"

Not too far away, Gwaine and Elyan heard the yell and followed where the sound had come from. Both of their hearts fell when they were met with the sight of Arthur cradling a lifeless Merlin in his arms and sobbing. Both the knights instantly went out and found the other two and, when they returned, they all brought back their friend's body.

All of Camelot was devastated, even more so than Uther's death, for Merlin was liked quite a bit more than the passed king. Guinevere was in sobbing all through the next night and the others didn't have much luck with sleeping either.

They had a proper burial for the manservant, even though citizens of his status didn't really get proper burials. But he was so much more than another citizen.

All because of a kerfuffle during a hunt.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I know. It wasn't really good, which is why I didn't originally plan to post it. Sorry.  
Prompts? Anyone? Please?! :)**


	13. Truth

**AN: *LE GASP* Doth my eyes deceive me? No? They don't? Well, okay... What was I going on about again? I don't even remember.  
Anyways, I was having issues writing and was trying to multitask, like, six things at once when I wrote this, so it may not be my best. **

**Disclaimer: Nope**

**Truth: The quality or state of being true.**

* * *

Merlin kneeled in front of the King, sweating profusely. Ropes cut into his wrists uncomfortably behind his back. His heart was beating against his ribcage and Merlin thought that it might break through.

"Tell the truth sorcerer," Uther Pendragon growled from the throne.

Merlin looked up to meet the tyrants eyes, his own eyes shining with defiance.

"I am no traitor."

Uther only grew angrier at the defiant manservant.

"You're lying!" The King barked.

Arthur, who was at the King's side, stepped in, "Father, if I may, Merlin has been my manservant for five years and, as incompetent as he may be, he can't be this all powerful 'Emrys'."

Uther glared at his son, "We'll only know after the potion."

He waved some guards forward and they grabbed Merlin. One of the guards had a glass vial with clear green contents.

The young warlock tried to avoid the potion but one of the guards grabbed his head and another plugged his nose, forcing his mouth open. He choked down the disgusting liquid and coughed up whatever got into his lungs.

"Father?" Arthur furrowed his eyebrows together. "What does that do?"

"It forces the truth out of anyone who drinks it," Uther explained, smirking in victory.

Merlin paled and he froze. He couldn't tell the truth. He surely would be executed. He could feel the potion going throughout his body and his mind muddled. He tried to fight to keep a clear head but everything felt numb.

"Now, sorcerer, tell me everything I want to know. Are you Emrys?"

"Yes... I am... Emrys..." It sounded like the words were being ripped from Merlin's throat. It was almost painful to watch.

Uther grinned maliciously, "And do you admit to practicing magic in Camelot?"

"Y-yes..."

The warlock was shaking and felt sick. He stared down at the ground, afraid to look up. He could feel the heated glares of Uther and Arthur and everybody else in the room.

"I've heard enough," Uther announced, "Bring him to the dungeons. He will be executed at dawn."

The guards came forward and dragged him away. He didn't put up a fight; he didn't have the strength. He felt true defeat.

His destiny, the thing he fought for all these years, the thing that made his life almost bearable, just crashed down in a matter of minutes.

The last thing he saw before the throne room doors closed was Arthur's glare. He could see the hurt and betrayal and anger from across the room. Someone he considered a friend hated him.

And that hurt most of all.

-Three hours later-

Merlin lay alone in his dungeon cell. He felt truly numb. He didn't want to move or think or anything. Just lay until his death came for him.

He had already said goodbye to Gaius. It was hard to even talk to his surrogate father. It lifted some of the guilt off his chest, but he was still being crushed.

The warlock barely registered the sound of his cell door being unlocked. He didn't care. His death was here to bring him away and he just didn't care.

"Merlin," a familiar voice addressed him.

Merlin didn't respond or acknowledge him.

"Merlin!" The voice whispered harshly.

The warlock turned over and looked at the Prince. His eyes were empty of any emotion, "Yes, sire?"

"You're coming with me," Arthur told him, his voice low. "I'm getting you out."

Merlin almost choked on his own saliva at the statement.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm getting you out, Merlin," Arthur repeated through gritted teeth.

"W-why?" Merlin asked suspiciously, "You want to kill me yourself?"

"You really are an idiot, aren't you, Merlin," The Prince rolled his eyes. "I've known about your magic for months."

Merlin certainly wasn't expecting that. He'd known for months? And he didn't feel like sharing his knowledge?

"You've known?" Merlin yelled.

Arthur shushed him, motioning for him to be quieter, "Yes, I've known! You're not very good at lying, you know. You might as well be wearing a sign that says 'I'm an all powerful warlock' across your chest."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Merlin hissed. "Do you know how much easier that would've made my life?"

"You're lucky I didn't tell my father right then and there!" Arthur retorted. "It was a lot to take in. You know, you practicing something that is clearly illegal. I talked to Gaius about it-"

"Gaius knows that you know?" Merlin would've screeched if he wasn't having to be quiet.

"Merlin, listen!" Arthur ordered. "We don't have a lot of time. Put this on," he tossed Merlin a cloak, "and follow me."

The warlock silently obeyed and they both went into the castle. Arthur led Merlin through the passageways and met no-one on the way there. They went through a secret passage that led out of the city and by the time they were at the exit the warning bells were ringing.

"Here," Arthur shoved Merlin a pack full of food and such, "there's a horse waiting for you in the forest. Get far away from Camelot and return home."

Merlin nodded, "Thank you, Arthur."

Arthur grinned and clapped Merlin on the shoulder, "Idiot."

"Prat."

And, with that, Merlin was off into the forest. Arthur was never even suspected as the helper in letting the warlock escape. Things in Camelot went back to normal and Arthur went off every other month to Ealdor to visit Merlin and his mum along with Gwen, Morgana, and Gaius.

As they say, the truth sets you free.

* * *

**AN: I was watching Supernatural when I thought of this (for any SPN fans, you'd probably be able to guess which episode) and I thought it was interesting and thus this idea was birthed.  
Reviews would be welcomed with birthday cakes and happy dances. :)  
(Speaking of birthday cakes, IT'S MY OLDER BROTHER'S BIRTHDAY! :D YAY! CAKE FOR ALL! I've had too much sour gummi worms...) :)**


	14. Friendship

**AN: I was having issues writing and with my Internet and with my math homework; a combination that is catastrophic in my case, so I got this up a day late. I actually thought of this while listening to _Viva La Vida_ by _Coldplay._**

**Disclaimer: I wish.**

**Friendship: The emotions or conduct of friends; the state of being friends.**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur used to have a strong friendship. They were as close as brothers, almost inseparable even though neither of them would admit it.

But when Arthur found out about Merlin's magic, the bond between them broke. Arthur banished his best friend, and it destroyed him. He became a tyrant worse than his father. Anyone even sort of related to anything magic, even if their cousin had met a druid in passing, was instantly put to death, no question about it.

All of Camelot was in fear. The Knights, Gwen, and Gaius three months previous fled, only fueling Arthur's rage. Hell, Morgana left him completely alone in fear.

Arthur deep down hated to see his people suffer and to see his own wife cower in fear of him when he was in a rage. Guilt ate him alive at his core. He wished he could stop being angry but without Merlin to be there and slap sense into him, he almost couldn't control it. He felt empty without the witty manservant at his side all the time.

One day while Arthur was sitting in his throne room alone just thinking he had an unwanted visitor. A figure covered by a green cloak entered the throne room unannounced and approached him.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" Arthur growled. "How did you get in here? Guards!"

"They won't hear you, Arthur," a voice all too familiar to the King spoke from under the hood.

Arthur's gaze darkened into one of pure hatred, "Merlin."

The warlock lifted his hood revealing his raven hair and piercing blue eyes. It was strange to see the former manservant so serious and so... angry. Yet, there was a spark of sadness in his eyes.

"Sire," Merlin replied emotionless.

"Come to kill me, then?" The King stood up from his throne, Excalibur held tightly in his grip, "I'm afraid I can't let that happen."

Merlin shook his head, "Sorry, to disappoint you, sire, but that was not my intention. I've come to plead with you."

"I always knew you were a coward," Arthur sneered.

"I've spoken with Gwen, Arthur."

Arthur felt a pang of sadness shoot through him at the mention of his wife's name. He missed her dearly, but he couldn't show any weakness by going after her and apologizing.

Merlin continued, "Arthur, she's frightened. She's frightened of what you have become. You need to stop this, Arthur."

Arthur glared at the former manservant challengingly, "Or what?"

"Your child won't have a father."

Arthur blinked and felt his heart leap into his throat. Gwen was pregnant? He shook his head. Not the time to concentrate on that.

"Was that a threat, sorcerer?" Arthur asked almost calmly.

Merlin looked taken aback by the response but quickly recovered, "I can't let you continue like this, Arthur. Don't you see the blood on your hands? You've killed innocent men, women, and children. You've become worse than what your father ever was."

"My father was a fool!" Arthur snarled. "And so are you! You're weak. I'm strong and get the respect I deserve."

"You don't have any respect from anyone," Merlin replied emotionless. "I'll give you a week to repent. No less. After seven days, I'll come and put an end to this and Gwen will take the throne, restore magic to Camelot, and unite the land of Albion. A destiny that was meant for you."

Merlin turned away and walked towards the door. He had said all he wanted and seen what he had needed. He begged with all his soul that Arthur would repent.

"Merlin!" The King sounded desperate as he shouted for his former manservant.

Merlin turned around, his face emotionless and his eyes dim.

"Old friend."

And with that, he left the throne room. The King tried to follow but found no trace of the warlock.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I don't know. I've been trying to get to prompts, but for some reason they're just not coming out right. Ah, the woes of writing.  
Sour gummy worms for reviews and prompts! Please? Okay, new deal. No new chapter until at least five reviews for this one by different people, ya hear? So, you want to see the next chapter, you give me reviews. That simple. :)**


	15. Strangers

**AN: Yeah, okay, I bluffed. In my defense, I was under the I****mperios curse! And this idea just came to mind and I couldn't resist.  
Thank you to my faithful reviewers ricoola127, StarKid191, and Merlinfanatic77. Gummy worms for you!**

**Disclaimer: When you wish upon a star... nothing happens. Thus, Merlin is still not mine.  
Warnings: Crossover with something I'm sure we're all familiar with. And, if you're not familiar with it, you should get familiar with it.**

**Strangers: A person whom one does not know or with whom one is not familiar.**

* * *

Merlin was walking aimlessly through the forests just outside of Camelot one day. He was supposed to be looking for herbs for Gaius, but he really just wanted to get away from the prat of a King. He needed a day off and dammit he was going to have one! Maybe he'd go hang out with Aithusa for a day.

He was wondering down the main path when suddenly he spotted someone up ahead. He was walking, or more like galloping, with a man holding all his supplies on his back and clacking two halves of coconuts together.

"Halt!" The stranger shouted and held up his hand. The clacking immediately ceased and the man stopped. He pretended to get off a horse and walked up to the nervous warlock.

"What is your name, young man?" The man asked.

"Um, I'm Merlin," Merlin replied suspiciously. "Who are you?"

"I am Arthur, King of the Britains!" He announced proudly. He did look like a king and had a shiny crown upon his head, but kings never really wore crowns outside the throne room.

Merlin raised and eyebrow, "You're not Arthur, milord."

"Well, of course I am!" The stranger gave him a confused look. "How would you like to join me in a quest for the Holy Grail, young man?"

"The Cup of Life?" Merlin asked slowly.

The false Arthur nodded, "That is another name for it, yes. I was given a quest from God to find this Holy Grail. I have gone through perilous lands, faced the Knights who say Ni, defeated the Black Knight, and have been arrested for trying to start a war against the taunting Frenchmen."

Merlin was at a loss for what to say. What? Taunting Frenchmen? The Knights who say... Ni? Was this guy drunk?

"Are you drunk?" Merlin asked.

The false King looked taken aback, "Drunk? That's not very kingly. I assure you, I am quite sober, my lad. Now, what is your answer?"

Merlin looked back in the general direction that Camelot was and sighed and nodded. He might as well go looking for that damned Cup of Life.

"I'll go with you," Merlin affirmed.

The King smiled, "Splendid! We will set off immediately. Come along, then Patsy."

The man pretended to get back on a horse and they set off, Merlin and Patsy walking while the Arthur imposter pretended to be riding a horse.

Why the Hell did Merlin agree to this again?

* * *

**AN: If Rory died in a forest, and no-one was around to hear it, does Steven Moffat still giggle?  
THE NEW DOCTOR WHO AND MERLIN OMG! ALL THE FEEEEEEEELS!  
Anyways, please review and follow and such and you'll get an extra special gummy worm! And for those who gavith me the prompts, they will beith on their way soon. :)**


	16. I couldn't think of a word

**AN: Sorry for the total bullcrap that this chapter is. You can totally tell that halfway through I was rushing it. Truth is, I was really distracted by this anime show that my friend recommended and it just totally blew my mind. Yeah, so I'm not in the best mental state right now (no surprise)... Gummy worms?  
Starkid191 prompted this. I think this is what you meant. If not, well, blame my friend Ems for blowing my mind.**

**Disclaimer: Yadadadada don't sue me.**

**Um... I couldn't really come up with a word...**

* * *

Gwen walked into the Physician's chambers with a stack of Merlin's clothes. He had been really busy lately with all the chores that Arthur was giving him and Gwen had a lot of free time since Uther had died and decided to do some of Merlin's laundry as a favor to him. She even had sown up some of the holes that had been caused by wear. She was pleased with her work.

She crossed the chambers and stopped right at the foot of the stairs leading up Merlin's chambers. There was a soft mumbling coming from the room that Gwen couldn't understand. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop on her friend, but curiosity got the best of her.

Gwen crept up to the door silently and pressed her ear to the door. She could hear the mumbling clearly now but she didn't understand the language. What she did understand, though, was that it was the language of magic.

The servant's first assumption was that there was a sorcerer in Merlin's chambers enchanting something or maybe even him. She was just about to burst into the chambers when she decided to confirm her suspicions and she looked through a crack in the door.

Magic was indeed going on. Objects were flying around the room and she realized that all of them were Arthur's and they were all... cleaning themselves. Arthur's shirt was washing itself in a bucket with a rag, his sword was sharpening itself, his armor was polishing itself; all jobs Merlin was given for the day.  
Merlin was using magic to do his chores.

That must've made his life simpler. Why didn't Gwen think of that?

Merlin was using magic! He was probably working with Morgana! That would make the ambushes make sense! He was probably tipping her off!  
Wait, but wasn't he injured in the middle of one of the ambushes and being controlled by some weird snake in his neck? That didn't seem right. If he was working with Morgana, he surely wouldn't have been targeted like that.

Maybe it was all one big charade and he really was working with her! He was trying to kill Arthur, but maybe he wasn't under some kind of spell! Maybe he was pretending to be under some kind of spell as to not raise suspicion!

This is ridiculous. This is Merlin. He would die by Arthur's side, the selfless manservant. He couldn't be evil!

Gwen quietly exited Gaius chambers, leaving Merlin's clothes on one of the desks. She had to tell someone, though! Her gossiping instinct was too strong! Maybe she should tell a knight! Elyan maybe? No, him and Merlin aren't really friends. Gwaine? Yes, Gwaine! He would be perfect!

Gwen rushed off to the tavern sense that was most likely where the usually drunk knight resided this time of the evening.

She was halfway there when a voice stopped her in her rush.

"Gwen!"

Slowly Guinevere turned around to see Merlin down the corridor, breathing heavily.

"Gwen, I can explain!" Merlin said firmly and started slowly walking towards her.

Gwen paused then turned heel and ran. She couldn't believe him. Sorcerers were evil as proved by Morgana. She thought that Morgana was kind-hearted but that turned out to be a lie. Perhaps Merlin was a lie, too.

The maidservant ran and she could hear Merlin hot on her heels. She was so glad she hadn't decided to wear uncomfortable shoes that day.

She made it down to the tavern quickly and burst in. She spotted the knight's table and ran up to it with Merlin just coming up the back.

"Merlin is a sorcerer!" Gwen yelled.

The whole tavern went silent and everybody there was giving her glares as if they were... annoyed? The only one reacting differently was Gwaine who was laughing.

"Tell us something we don't know, Guinevere," Arthur stated indifferently and took a sip from his tankard of mead.

Both Gwen and Merlin were stupefied.

"You know?!" Merlin screeched.

Arthur scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Of course we know, Merlin. You aren't exactly discreet."

And both Gwen and Merlin fainted.

THE END.

Or is it?

Yeah, actually it is.

* * *

**AN: See? My mental state went down the tube! I honestly can't think straight right now.  
Reviews would be lovely! My head hurts and I need to go finish off a very frustrating video game. Chao! :)**


	17. Fangirl

**AN: Muawahahahaha! PURE AND SIMPLE CRACK! :D**

**Disclaimer: IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS MIGHTY, I don't own Merlin.  
Warnings: Could be traumatizing to younger ages. Please, if you are younger than 13 and a half, consult Gaius before reading this chapter. This chapter could induce headaches, severe blood loss, seizures, and fangasisms. The fourth wall was broken and you have been warned :)  
**

**Fangirl: A fan, sometimes also called aficionado or supporter, is a person with a liking and enthusiasm for something.**

* * *

Merlin was cleaning Arthur's chambers (for the third time that week) and was making sure he did it "right" so that Arthur didn't put him in the stocks again. He was getting really tired of having to wash the rotten tomatoes out of his hair.

He was just finishing when suddenly Arthur burst into his chambers, quickly shut his door, and held it shut. He was panting heavily, wearing nothing but his trousers, and loud girlish squeals could be heard from outside the door.

"Merlin!" He yelled when he spotted the manservant, "You have to help me!"

"What's wrong, sire?" Merlin asked worriedly.

Arthur pushed against the harder as it started opening a crack, "They're after me! They won't leave me alone!"

"Who won't, sire?"

"THE FANGIRLS!"

Merlin paled as the squealing increased ten fold. No, it couldn't be the fangirls. He had used a spell to make sure Arthur was unfindable by such beasts!

The double doors burst open and girls of all ages poured in and the screaming was deafening. They crowded around the Prince and wrestled him to the floor trying to unbelt his trousers.

Then, they saw Merlin.

"IT'S MERLIN!"

Half of the group ran over to the terrified warlock and they attacked him. They pinned him to the ground and tore off his shirt and neckerchief and a war broke out over his precious neckwear.

Then they started chanting, "MERTHUR! MERTHUR!"

Merlin clawed at the ground trying to escape the crazed, homicidal Internet fans but it was futile. They were strong for girls who spent their days locked up in their room writing fanfiction and drawing explicit pictures of him and Arthur making out.

More war broke out between the Merthur fans and the bromance fans. It was a terrible, bloody war and there were many casualties including Guinevere who the Merthur fans had sacrificed on Arthur's dining table.

At one point they weren't paying any attention to both the Prince and the manservant. Both of them snuck out and ran for their lives. Once the girls had noticed their absence, they were in hot pursuit.

They ran down to the dungeons and locked themselves in one of the cells for protection against the fangirls. The girls tried to reach through the bars and tear at their throats and were at one point trying to saw through the bars with their teeth.

Merlin and Arthur were in the way back trying to stay clear of the hands. They feared for their lives and Merlin feared for his virginity.

Finally, after two hours, Merlin stood up and shouted, "BE GONE, DEMONS!"

And the fangirls poofed out of sight and were sent back through the broken fourth wall.

They were both traumatized from that day on and could never look at a teenage girl the same ever again.

THE END.

* * *

**AN: You all know it's true.  
I don't even know what came over me when writing this. I was just really bored, frustrated with this damned video game, and this evil thought took possession over my mind and thus this chapter was birthed!  
To those who review, I promise a shirtless Arthur in the mail within the next 14 years! :)**


	18. Forgotten

**AN: I know, I completely left you all speechless after that last chapter, which is why I only got one review. Thanks. *Sniff sniff*  
More humor because I felt like it and it makes sense to me.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. No. Nooooope.  
Warnings: Spoilers.**

**Forgotten: Fail to remember.**

* * *

**Part 1**- What about Merlin?

Merlin stumbled through the tunnels after talking to the glowing... thing. He was lost, he was sure of it, and he hadn't see a single person. Where'd everybody go?

"Hello?" The Warlock yelled.

No response.

Did everyone just conveniently leave him?

"Guys? Gwaine? Mordred? Anyone?!"

Merlin sighed and continued on his journey through the abandoned tunnels. He had no idea where he was or if he was going the right direction. Everything looked the same.

"Hey you!"

Merlin whipped around to see a guard that was recently unconscious coming at him.

"Do you know the way out of here?" Merlin asked the man.

The man thought for a moment, "You go up this path, to the right, three more lets, and another right. If you've hit a dead end, you've gone too far."

"Thanks," Merlin followed the man's instructions and soon found himself out of the maze of tunnels.

The entire castle was a ghost town. There was not a person in sight except for the few guards that were slowly waking up and making their way out.

"They completely forgot me!" Merlin exclaimed. Then he looked up towards the castle above and shrugged, "I wonder if I could find some food."

And off he went to find food within the castle.

-Meanwhile with Arthur and the Knights-

They were a few miles away from the castle when Arthur started waking up.

The King looked around and asked, "Where's Merlin?"

The entire group stopped suddenly.

"Merlin was with you, princess?" Gwaine asked.

Arthur glared at him, "Yes, where is the idiot?"

The knights exchanged nervous glances.

"We forgot about him, sire," Percival admitted guiltily.

"How could you forget about him?" Arthur exclaimed. "We have to go back!"

The knights greed and they all traveled to the castle.

-Back with Merlin-

Merlin was enjoying a nice evening meal that Morgana left on the table. He hadn't eaten in days so he was stuffing himself with all the leftovers he could find.

Suddenly he heard his name being called from the courtyard. He went to the closest window and looked out to see the Knights of Camelot and Arthur had returned to find him.

Merlin rolled his eyes and muttered, "Idiots," before packing some of the food in a bag and going down to the courtyard to join up with them.

**Part 2**- What took Arthur so long to catch up to Merlin?

Arthur ran after Merlin who had gone after the dragon. He was just about to reach him when something caught his attention. Something... shiny.

"Ooh shiny!" Arthur yelled and his ADD took over and he ran over to the shiny thing that turned out to be a small piece of metal.

After a minute of observing the shiny object, Arthur remembered his objective and continued to Merlin.

And that's exactly what happened.

* * *

**AN: I can't be the only one who noticed these things. I mean, come on. They all just forgot about Merlin and left! And when Arthur chased after Merlin when Merlin was talking to Aithusa, what took him so long?!  
By the way, did they mention whether Aithusa was a boy or girl?  
Please review. Yeah, I know, how exciting am I? :)**


	19. Memories

**AN: My brain is dead right now, so sorry if this drabble isn't really good. I just whipped this up within the last hour or so because I really wanted to post tonight. I've been working on a bit of a longer chapter that I'm excited for. Plus homework and Minecraft... yeah. Sorry.  
****Over 50 reviews?! *Throws party* Yay! Halfway to my goal! :D Thank you to all those fabulous people who take time to review. Those who don't review should follow their beautiful example.**

**Disclaimer: What is this ownage of Merlin you speakith of, mortal?  
Warnings: Sort of depressing, I guess.**

**Memories: A person's power to remember things.**

* * *

Something weird was happening to with Merlin. He had dark shadows under his eyes which meant he hadn't been sleeping, he was thin as bone, and he didn't smile much anymore and, if he did, it was hollow, almost painful.

Gwen also had noticed a decline in his witty remarks to his King. Instead of cheerfully crying out in the morning some kind of cheerful and annoying thing like, "Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey," which made no sense at all, but it was still comforting, all he did was sneak into the room, open the curtains, leave their breakfast, and leave. Gwen missed him dragging Arthur out of bed because now the duty was left for her and she was not as strong-willed as Merlin. Plus, it was fun to watch her hard-headed husband getting pulled out of bed by his best friend.

Something was definitely wrong with him and Gwen was determined to find out what.

Gwen was walking through the hallways on her way back to her chambers for the night when she saw Merlin in the courtyard walking out towards the lower town. Before the Queen even thought about it, she was running down the stairway she was originally going up and trying to catch up with the manservant.

Once she was a good distance away from him where she could still see him but he not her, she began to slow down her brisk pace and actually think about what she was doing. What was she doing? Invading on her friend's privacy by following him? It was very unsightly for a queen, but she really didn't give a care for that. It was Merlin. She needed to talk to him.

Merlin went deep into the forest and Gwen was considering turning around when they came upon a beautiful lake. It seemed to glow in the darkness of the night which made it look a eerie kind of majestic. It made Gwen feel warm in the coldness of the winter night.

Merlin sat at the bank, pulled his knees up to his chest, and buried his head into his legs. Gwen was confused on what he was doing but then she saw him silently shaking. He was sobbing.

Gwen could feel her heart being broken as she watched her friend sob quietly to himself as he was scared to make a noise. He looked so broken and alone.

What could make Merlin so broken? He used to be so happy, so cheerful. Now he was but an empty shell of himself. What was so bad that it caused Merlin to act like this? Did he tell anyone? Or was he just bottling it all in, making himself alone.

Suddenly, Merlin stopped shaking and calmed down. He pulled his head up and slowly turned around til he was looking directly at her.

"My lady," his voice was so hollow, that Gwen was almost uncertain it was him, "I know you're there. It's no use to hide."

Gwen flushed as she walked towards Merlin. She didn't want to spy on him, but she just wanted to know what was wrong with him. Now she had been caught and she felt bad.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Gwen apologized, "it was wrong for me to spy."

Merlin let out a very unMerlin-like bitter chuckle, "You have nothing to apologize for, my lady."

The Queen winced at the formality. She hated it when Merlin used proper titles with her.

"May I sit?" Gwen requested, gesturing to the spot beside the manservant.

Merlin nodded and Gwen sat.

"What's wrong, Merlin?" She asked, her voice cracking slightly. She blinked back the tears in her eyes. She had to be strong.

"Nothing, milady."

Gwen shook her head, "I know that's not true. You know you can tell me anything."

Merlin looked away from her and stared out into the lake. They sat in silence for the longest time, just staring out at nothing particular.

Finally, Merlin spoke.

"You wouldn't understand," his voice was hollow. "No-one would. Have you ever had a secret that you couldn't tell anyone no matter how much you wanted to? No matter how much you think they trust you, you couldn't tell them because they'd hate you for even existing?"

Gwen was at a loss for words. What could Merlin mean by that? What was this secret? How long had he been carrying it?

The Queen lightly put a hand on Merlin's shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I don't care what it is," Gwen spoke firmly, "Please tell me about it, Merlin. I truly am worried and it's not healthy to keep things inside for too long."

Merlin paused, collected himself, then spoke, "Destiny: the one thing that's been ruining my life since I stepped foot into Camelot. I've lost so many people. I've lost my best friend, my father, my true love, everybody."

Gwen let the tears fall down her face as she looked into Merlin's broken blue eyes.

"Go on," She told him.

And he did.

He spoke of his father the dragonlord and how he didn't even know him for a day before he died. He spoke of Freya, the girl that was cursed and died at the hand of Arthur because she was attacking Camlelot. He spoke of Will and the fond memories that they had together in Ealdor.

Throughout the stories, Gwen didn't speak. She just hugged him comfortingly and held his hand.

They sat there at the Lake of Avalon until Merlin was finished, then they walked back to Camelot. Laughing at how oblivious Arthur was to everything, even though Gwen didn't know the half of it.

Merlin was back to his normal self.

Ah, the memories.

* * *

**AN: Sleep? I don't know such thing! Wow, that took me five tries to actually write correctly. I'm tired.  
Reviews give me good dreams! :)**


	20. Creepers

**AN: Greetings! I really don't have anything more to say.  
****Sorry if this chapter is weird, I'm doing this via iPhone. Not easy.  
****Chapter prompt from Richoola127. And it's quite brilliant!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Noooope NOOOOOPE.  
****Warnings: Crossover with Minecraft. Yes, Minecraft. LOLZ**

**Creepers: Scary, green monsters from Minecraft that blow up when near you.**

* * *

"What is it, sire?" Merlin asked when Arthur suddenly stopped him.

Arthur signaled for Merlin to shut up and to follow him along with the knights. They all quietly crept forward and looked down a slight hill to find a weird creature at the bottom of said hill.

"What is that thing?" Arthur whispered to his manservant. "Have you seen it before in any of Gaius' books?"

Merlin shook his head, "I've never seen anything like it."

The creature was tall, green, and had four weird kind of legs. It's face was square with red and black eyes and a mouth set into a creepy frown. It didn't seem to notice the band of knights.

One of the knights slowly crept out and approached the thing. The thing looked at the knight, tilted its head for a second, then started going towards the knight.

The knight, Sir Hecor, hit it with his sword, knocking it back a few feet but ultimately doing nothing.

The creature walked up to the knight again but this time it hissed and blew up, blowing up the knight with it.

"Did it just-?"

"I think it did, Arthur," Merlin answered solemnly.

A hissing came from behind the stunned group and they turned around to find two more of the creatures looking at them.

"What now, princess?" Sir Gwaine asked.

"Back away slowly," Arthur ordered. "Once we're far enough, we'll run."

The group follow the King's orders and slowly backed away, not taking their eyes off the two creatures.

Suddenly, the two creatures charged the group, hissing.

"Retreat!" Arthur commanded.

The group of knights all turned and ran from the creatures. As they ran, more of the creatures seemed to appear and join their comrades until there was about a dozen chasing them. A few of the knights tripped and fell and then got blown up by one or two of the creatures.

Merlin tripped at one point and fell but the creatures didn't go after him because he wasn't exactly human and their programming was to go after humans. No-one noticed Merlin's absence. Again.

The group ran until they came upon a deep ravine. They all jumped over the gap and safety made it away from the creatures (except a nameless knight that had an irrational fear of heights and opted to stay back and get blown up).

They traveled back to Camelot and lived happily ever after.

-Two hours later-

"Where's Merlin?"

* * *

**AN: Haha, I wrote this during school while I was bored. I get bored easily.  
****Please review and prompt! Pretty please? :)**


	21. Comfort

**AN: Oh, this is short. Stupid homework. It was the reason for my absence for the past few days. I really hate Algebra...**

**Disclaimer: Do I even have to do this anymore? My head hurts...**

**Comfort: A state of physical ease and freedom from pain or constraint.**

* * *

"Gwen do you know where that damned warlock is?" Arthur asked his wife impatiently. He had been looking for him all morning to discuss the business of him paying Gwaine's tavern bill. But, one look at his wife's tear stained face and he turned soft.

"Guinevere, what's the matter?" The King pulled Gwen into his arms.

The Queen rubbed his eyes with her sleeves, "Arthur, Merlin just got word that his mother... died."

Arthur paled and his heart sunk. Hunith had died? She was so sweet to Arthur when he had seen her last. She was so kind to Gwen when she needed it.

"Where is he?" Arthur asked, his voice soft.

"G-Gaius' Chambers," Gwen answered.

Arthur nodded, kissed his wife on the forehead, and then walked down the corridor.

He arrived and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"C-come in," a weak voice called from inside.

The King nervously entered the small chambers and found Merlin sitting on Gaius' bed looking devastated. His face was wet with tears, his eyes were red, and his hair was sticking up every which way.

"I heard what happened," Arthur informed him and took a seat next to him on the cot.

"Sh-she died in her sleep," the warlock whispered. "It was painless. I-I just wish I could've know. I could've helped her."

"You couldn't have known, Merlin," Arthur told him softly.

"I should've!" Merlin shouted.

Merlin started sobbing and put his head in his hands. Arthur put his arm across Merlin's shoulders and comforted him.

Comfort goes a long way.

* * *

**AN: My brain hurts. I'm gonna go see if I can get some sour gummy worms and play some Minecraft.  
Review? Pleeeeeaaaasssse? :)**


	22. Unicorn

**AN: Wow, I think this chapter is actually shorter than the last one. Wow, I'm losing my edge.  
****Prompt from StarKid191. Thank you! :D**

**Disclaimer: By the power invested in me! Power? What power? I has no power. No, it's not mine.**

**Unicorn: A mythical animal typically represented as a horse with a single straight horn projecting from its forehead.**

* * *

Guys! It's a unicorn!" Gwaine shouted and pointed while he was on patrol with the rest of the knights.

Sure enough about ten feet away a giant white horse with a horn sticking out of the middle of its head stood.

"Gwaine," Leon warned, "ignore it. Bad things happen when someone kills a unicorn."

"Gwaine, get back here!" Elyan yelled at the knight.

Gwaine didn't pay attention as he snuck closer to the unicorn. He had taken the saddle off his horse and planned to put it on the unicorn.

"Hi, unicorn," Gwaine whispered as he approached it, "I'm just going to put this on you, okay?"

The unicorn seemed to not notice the knight. Even when he actually put the saddle on it, it didn't react.

Gwaine got on the unicorn and rode it over to the over stunned knights, "See, he's okay with, aren't you Rainbow Dash?"

"You named it Rainbow Dash?" Sir Leon asked in exasperation.

Elyan snicked, "You're a brony."

"You're all just jealous!" Gwaine held his head up high, spurred his new unicorn on, and rode off without his comrades.

It was silent for a second before Percival broke the silence.

"I am jealous."

* * *

**AN: Gwaine's a brony?! Who knew? LOL Yeah, I just woke up, so my brain scattered... MINECRAFT!  
Review, please! :) **


	23. Unfortunate

**AN: Another fun one. I thought that the chapter I posted this morning was too short, so I went and wrote this up (purely for my amusement) and decided to post it. It's short and cut up, so don't expect much lol.**

**Disclaimer: Nooooopppee.  
Warnings: Character deaths. **

**Unfortunate: Having or marked by bad fortune; unlucky.**

* * *

At the celebration of Prince Arthur's birthday, some guy was throwing knives at Arthur. Agravaine was watching silently from the side, enjoying watching the Prince almost die and hope that he did die.

He was so deep in his sadistic thoughts, however, didn't see the throwing knife miss it's target, bounce off something, and then strike him in the chest.

He died instantly and no-one cared.

…

Agravaine was walking to Morgana's hut to check on her. Again. God, he's such a creep.

Suddenly a branch broke from above him, fell on him, and crushed him into a slow and painful death.

Merlin, who was hiding behind a tree a few feet away, giggled.

…

Agravaine was walking through the silent castle in the middle of the night like the creeper he is.

He tripped down a flight of stairs, broke his neck, and died.

…

"Uncle, why are you being such a creeper?" Arthur asked Agravaine.

"Because it's fun, Arthur," the uncle replied.

Arthur picked something up from the table he was standing next to, "Is this a nice knife, uncle?"

"Yes, it's a very nice knife," Agravaine replied.

Said nice knife was then plunged deeply into Agravaine's heartless chest, killing him.

…

Agravaine was walking along the inner wall of the castle when he tripped and fell to his immediate death.

…

A Creeper snuck up on Agravaine as the creepy man was walking through the forest and blew him.

…

During training with the knights, Agravaine went out to watch. He found it entertaining to watch the knights twist their hips and flaunt their curves. Spicy.

"Hey, Uncle!" Arthur called once he had finished dueling Sir Percival, "Want to due?"

Agravaine sighed and nodded. Stupid brat. This'll be the chance to put him in his place.

They set up to duel and Arthur stabbed Agravaine and watched him fall to the ground and die.

"Who's next?"

...

Kilgarrah swooped from above and ate Agravaine.

…

Agravaine was eaten by worms one night.

…

The Supreme Overlord Meg cut off Agravaine's head with Excalibur, laughing maniacally. Then she stole Excalibur and rode off into the sunset on Rainbow Dash. Gwaine was very upset when he woke up to find his pet unicorn missing.

…

Agravaine was going through the dark tunnel with a torch. The torch caught his long, black hair on fire and he burned to death.

...

Gwen came out of nowhere while Agravaine was going to a council meeting and hit him with a silver pitcher, killing him.

"Creeper."

* * *

**AN: That, I have to say, was way too much fun to write. Yeah, I have no life.  
Please review! :)**


	24. Endermen

**AN: Merlin's Minecraft Adventures! Oh, how I love this idea.  
Prompt given by Ricoola127.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or Minecraft.  
Warnings: Minecraft crossover.**

**Endermen: Tall, black figures with purple eyes. Provoked when attacked or if stared at in the eyes. When provoked, they teleport and attack with it's mouth wide open and it shakes. Picks up random blocks. Fun fact: the mob was actually based off of Slenderman, which would explain my irrational fear of them.**

* * *

The hunting group was sitting around the fire all sharing stories and laughing heartily. Well, the knights were anyway. Merlin was sitting by his lonesome cleaning the dishes that the knights had used for the dinner that Merlin had made.

"Stupid Arthur," Merlin grumbled as he finished the last bowl.

He was about to get up and return back to the group but he was stopped when something approached him out of the darkness. It was tall and black with glowing purple eyes and it was holding a block of dirt.

"Um, hello?" Merlin said hesitantly.

The thing didn't respond but suddenly it opened it's mouth, shook, and disappeared leaving behind some kind of purple dust.

Merlin was stunned. What the Hell was that thing? It was unlike anything he had seen before.

The warlock slowly stood up, picked up the dishes, and began walking back to the camp.

On his way, the thing appeared in his path and ran at him. Merlin's instincts reacted faster than he could and he tried to blast the creature back. The thing just disappeared again.

"Arthur!" Merlin shouted as he abandoned his cargo and ran for the camp.

"What is it, Merlin?" Arthur rolled his eyes at his running manservant. "Where are the bowls?"

"Arthur! There's something out there!" Merlin told him, "It can disappear and reappear in a different place."

"There's no such thing that can do that, Merlin."

Suddenly, the creature appeared in the middle of the camp and ran at Merlin with it's mouth wide open. Arthur slashed at it with his sword and it disappeared.

"Okay, you were right, for once," Arthur admitted looking around the camp warily.

The rest of the knights slowly unsheathed their swords and looked around for the monster.

Two appeared out of nowhere. One ran at Arthur, the other at Merlin.

Arthur hit his with his sword and it disappeared again.

Merlin, however, didn't have anything to hit his with, since he couldn't use magic, and none of the knights were quickly enough to defend him. The thing ran into him but nothing happened.

Again, Merlin isn't technically human so these creatures had no affect on him.

Arthur slashed the one that ran in Merlin and it disappeared.

They waited for the return of the creatures for ten minutes but they didn't return.

"I think they've gone," Arthur announced.

Boy was he wrong.

Suddenly purple glowing eyes surrounded the camp. There were a dozen of the tall black creatures and they all were looking at Arthur with their mouths wide open.

"Dear Holy God!" Arthur exclaimed looking at all the creatures. "Retreat!"

Arthur and the knights ran for it as the creatures ran at them.

Merlin was left behind yet again.

"Is this going to become a regular thing?" The warlock huffed and sat down on a log.

One of the creatures appeared next to him but it wasn't hostile and was carrying a block of gold.

Merlin looked up at the tall figure, "Hey, what's up? Were you left behind, too?"

The figure nodded and sat down on the log next to Merlin.

They became good friends.

* * *

**AN: I hate Endermen. Even in creative mode they scare the holy bejeezus out of me. *Shivers*  
Please review! I take prompts and give cookies! :)**


	25. Dying

**AN: This is a freaking long chapter. 3,321 words! New record!  
****My goal with this chapter was to make you all weep and cry yourself to sleep. This is a sad chapter, if I do say so myself. I'm actually surprised that I wrote this in two days. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin.  
Warnings: Character death. Almost guaranteed tears.**

**Dying: On the point of death.**

* * *

Merlin was dying.

Gaius had diagnosed him with a rare magical disease that slowly ate away at his magic and then his life. He only had three months (12 weeks) to live.

Arthur didn't know what to do nor did any of Merlin's other friends. They didn't know whether to just ignore it or treat Merlin like it was his last days.

The warlock certainly didn't want them to treat him any different. He went straight back to business after Gaius had diagnosed him like nothing had ever happened.

Arthur would have none of that.

"You're sick, Merlin," Arthur said bluntly when he found Merlin practicing a few spells from a book he had gotten from an allying kingdom in his chambers.

Merlin didn't look at Arthur, "You think I don't know that?"

"You shouldn't be working, Merlin," Arthur told him calmly.

"Well, you did give me this job, sire," Merlin retorted half-heartedly.

The King narrowed his eyes at the former manservant, "You know what I mean, Merlin. You can't pretend like nothing's happened."

Merlin turned at to the King, his face stony and hard.

"Why can't I?" He asked angrily, "You think I don't know that I only have three months to live? You think I don't know that my magic, the one thing that makes me actually useful, is being eaten away at?" Tear were brimming Merlin's eyes and his voice started to break, "Y-you think I want to think about that? Well, you're wrong, sire. I would rather live my life while I still have it."

The angry warlock turned his back on the king and went back to studying the felt a hand go to his shoulder but he didn't react.

"It's okay, Merlin," Arthur whispered.

Merlin shook his head angrily, "No, it's not, Arthur. Imagine that your fighting ability was taken away from you little by little. Something you've had your entire life, the one thing you were good at, and it's taken away. Without magic, Arthur, I'm nothing but a pathetic, defenseless manservant. I might as well die."

Arthur grabbed the warlock's shoulders and twisted him around so that he was facing him. He stared into his blue eyes and said, "No, Merlin, you're so much more. You're my brother. I would willingly die for you without hesitation and I will do everything in my power to find a cure for this mysterious disease. I give you my word."

Merlin nodded and he smiled weakly. Arthur pulled him into an embrace and held tightly, not wanting to let go of the man he considered the little brother he never had.

They came out of the embrace and Arthur ruffled Merlin's black hair.

"Now, why don't you try to teach me a few spells," Arthur requested.

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows at the King, "You? Learn magic? I don't know, Arthur. This is some hard stuff. Stick to your swordplay."

"Oh, come on, Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes, "If an idiot like you can do it, it can't be that hard."

The warlock snickered, "Okay, then, if you can get three spells by tomorrow night, I'll be the court jester the next time there's a feast. And, when you lose, you'll have to wear one of Gwen's dresses around Camelot for a day."

"You're on, Merlin," Arthur punched Merlin softly in the arm and they got to studying.

A few days later, Arthur could be seen around Camelot wearing Guinevere's dress. He actually had managed to get 2 out of the 3 spells, but Merlin gave him a really hard spell.

Idiot.

-Two weeks later-

"No, Gwaine, I really don't want to go to the tavern," Merlin pleaded as the burly knight dragged him along with him to the local tavern.

"Nonsense, mate, it'll do you a world of good," Gwaine dragged his friend on.

They arrived at the tavern and Gwaine ordered them drinks. Merlin sipped at his, not fancying a hangover in the morning while Gwaine drank the whole tankard in one go.

Gwaine ordered another drink then pointed to three women sitting in the corner of the bar, "Pretty, huh? Watch how the master picks 'em up."

The nearly drunk knight walked smoothly over to the ladies and smiled a winning smile.

"If I were rearrange the alphabet," Gwaine started smoothly to one of the girls, "I'd put 'U' and 'I' together."

The woman angrily stood up and smacked Gwaine across the face screaming, "I don't know to read!"

Gwaine rubbed his cheek as he retreated back to the laughing Merlin.

"I think she likes me," the knight winked.

Merlin laughed even harder.

"Why don't you go try your hand at it, mate?" Gwaine suggested.

The warlock's expression instantly became dark and haunted and he took another gulp out of his mead.

"I can't really fall in love now, Gwaine," Merlin explained. "I've only got two months to live."

Gwaine nodded sadly, "That's alright. Hey, more for me, right?"

Merlin chuckled, "Right, Gwaine."

Gwaine put on his winning smile, side hugged Merlin, and called for more drinks.

By the end of that night, both the Knight and the Warlock were singing karaoke and dancing on the tables. They laughed and sang and forgot everything else in the world for just a bit.

Gwaine was right, it was exactly what Merlin need.

-Two weeks later-

Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen went out riding for the day, just for some fun. Merlin was slowly getting weaker and it was just starting to show. He could no longer get on his horse on his own and would get winded from just running up the stairs.

It hurt Guinevere to see this happening to him, so she suggested some fresh air and demanded Arthur go with them to ride horses together.

Relaxing.

That is, until a random set of bandits attacked them.

They were defending themselves easily. Merlin was using his magic and Gwen and Arthur were fighting using their swords. Really they were having no issue.

Merlin held out his palm to send a bandit flying but nothing happened. He tried again with the same result. Nothing. He tried a spell. No dice.

The bandit laughed and lunged at the warlock. Merlin dodged the attack easily but the sword swiped his leg at the last second and sent him to the ground.

Arthur killed the bandit just as he was about to slice Merlin into two. The last of the bandits were either dead or ran for the hills.

"Are you okay, Merlin?" Gwen asked as she ran over to them.

The warlock was staring at the ground not willing to look up. He felt like a pathetic, defenseless child. His magic had failed him for the first time in his life.

Arthur quietly went over to the horses, grabbed a medical pack, walked back, and tended to Merlin's wound. They both knew what had happened and neither of them wanted to believe it.

"What happened?" Guinevere asked looking between her husband and her best friend.

Merlin spoke up, his voice weak.

"My magic failed me, Gwen."

They returned back to Camelot in silence and brought Merlin to Gaius.

"What happened?" Gaius asked when he saw his former ward being helped into his chambers by the King and Queen.

"We were attacked by bandits in the forest," Arthur explained.

Gaius nodded his head then tended to the wound himself. Arthur and Gwen left when he was done, leaving Gaius and Merlin alone.

"Is something wrong, my boy?" The Court Physician asked when Merlin wouldn't meet his eyes.

"My magic... failed me, Gaius," Merlin spoke quietly, almost whispered. He looked up at the man he had come to call his father, his eyes wide and pleading, "It failed me Gaius. Never once has it done that. I'm nothing without it. I can't lose it."

Gaius looked at Merlin with pity and regret, "I'm sorry, Merlin. I would never wish this upon my worst enemy. Make the most of what you have left. And don't strain your magic or your body too much."

The warlock nodded, laid back on the cot, and fell into a dreamless, peaceful sleep.

Gaius smiled and he felt tears come to his eyes, "My son."

-One Week Later-

After the accident with the bandits in the forest, Merlin was ordered to stay in the castle, most preferably his chambers. Of course, he had a tendency to disobey the King's orders so Arthur thought ahead and stationed two guards in front of his door to make sure he didn't wander off. It was actually a smart move on Arthur's part.

But Merlin would eventually get restless of being locked up in his chambers for a few hours so he'd take a stroll around the castle with Gaius or Gwen or maybe even Arthur if he wasn't busy.

Merlin was still going mad.

So, one night, probably around midnight or so, he snuck out of his chambers by distracting the guards. The guards of Camelot had gotten a lot better since Uther's reign, but still easily deceived. Merlin would have to speak to the King about that.

The warlock pulled his dark blue cloak over him and descended to the lower town unnoticed. It was almost too easy.

He made his way through the forest knowing the path he took by heart. He was a more than a little winded by the time he reached the clearing, but he didn't care.

Surprisingly Aithusa, would he'd plan on calling, was already there waiting for him. The white dragon had grown and matured a lot over the years. She wasn't as big as Kilgarrah, but she was still pretty giant.

"What are you doing out of bed, Merlin?" Aithusa asked narrowing her blue eyes at him accusingly.

"I needed to get out, Aithusa," Merlin answered. "It's torture being locked up in that damn castle like a prisoner. I wanted to talk to you."

Aithusa nodded and her expression softened, "I've missed you but you shouldn't be walking around the forests at night. You're too weak."

"Well, I'm not staying in my chambers the rest of my short life," the dragonlord snapped. "I don't care if I pass out! I need to breath fresh air every once in awhile."

Aithusa chuckled, "Kilgarrah always did say how much of an idiot you are."

"Cryptic old dragon," Merlin cursed, "Can never give a straight answer, can he?"

"If he just gave you the answer, Merlin, then you'd never learn how to figure things out on your own," the white dragon said wisely.

Merlin raised an eyebrow at the young dragon, "You've been spending too much time with him."

Aithusa laughed, "I'm afraid so."

The dragon and dragonlord sat together and talked the night away. Merlin forgot all about his inevitable death for the few hours he could and just had a great time talking to Aithusa. It felt really great.

After a few hours, though, Merlin decided it was time for him to return to Camelot.

"You're too weak," Aithusa told him sharply, "I can feel it. I will bring you there myself."

"No, Aithusa, imagine how people would react to a dragon randomly landing in the middle of the city," Merlin said.

Aithusa smirked, "We'll see when we get there, now won't we?"

The warlock rolled his eyes, "Fine, you win. But no fire breathing."

Merlin climbed atop the dragon and they took off into the night sky. Aithusa had some fun doing barrel rolls and loops, scaring the warlock but he enjoyed it anyways. The night sky lit up with fire from the dragon as she let out a mighty roar. Merlin didn't have the heart to reprimand her.

Aithusa landed on the roof of the castle gently and Merlin climbed off her back. They were laughing uncontrollably and looked rather silly. They had had fun, though.

"I hope to see you again, Merlin," the white dragon told him somberly.

Merlin nodded, "I hope to, also. Next time I get the chance, I'll try to come to you."

"Oh, no you won't," An angry voice came from behind the warlock.

Merlin turned around to see an angry King Arthur shirtless and glaring at him from the entrance to the roof.

"You woke up the entire city, Merlin," Arthur informed him. "We thought we were under attack until we saw Aithusa. What were you thinking, being out of the castle at night? You could've gotten eaten by a wild animal or could've passed out or-"

"I'm fine, Arthur," Merlin told him sternly.

Arthur examined Merlin closely then sighed in defeat, "Fine, we'll talk about this in the morning. Get to bed."

"Yes, sire!" Merlin mock saluted and went down the stairs and Aithusa took off again.

Arthur sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "I feel like I'm dealing with children."

-Two weeks later-

Merlin was getting worse by the day. He could barely even get out of bed anymore and had to spend his days in his chambers.

His magic was next to nothing now and he felt empty without the constant hum of power beneath his skin. He felt weak. He felt... scared.

People would come to his chambers periodically throughout the day and keep him occupied. Gaius would bring his breakfast and check on his health. Gwen would bring his lunch and keep his mind occupied with the latest castle gossip that her maid had told her. Gwaine would come in after training to share his latest and greatest tavern adventure. Arthur would bring him his dinner and tell him about how boring the council meeting was and complain about the stuffy lords he had to deal with and how lucky Merlin was that he didn't have to go to those anymore. He also would ask for some wisdom from the dying warlock.

It made his life bearable, but it still was horrible.

This day was different, though. Gwen had brought him his breakfast instead of Gaius and she hardly spoke to him, she just smiled brightly at him.

Gwen left quickly and Merlin was left alone. He hated it when he was alone with his thoughts. He didn't have much to think about and really couldn't do much of anything.

Around noon there was a knock on the door and a call from outside.

"Merlin," it was Gwen, "you've got a visitor!"

The warlock furrowed his eyebrows together in confusion. Who would want to visit him?

The door opened and in stepped Hunith.

Merlin smiled and he weakly sat up. His mother rushed over and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh, Merlin, I've missed you," Hunith gushed, her voice breaking slightly, "Wh-When I got word, I-I came str-straight away. I'm so s-sorry, my son."

Merlin held his weeping mother to him and tears silently started to roll down his face. He had missed him mom deeply and often wished to visit Ealdor but never had the chance.

They talked for hours about how their lives had been going. Hunith mothered him, as expected, and Merlin was, for once, glad for the excessive mothering.

When night was falling Hunith reluctantly had to leave to get settled into her chambers.

"Merlin," Hunith turned to her son before she exited his chambers, tears threatening to spill from her eyes, "I'm so proud of you. You are a handsome and wise young man. I couldn't have wished for a better son."

And with that she left.

-Four weeks later-

It was Merlin's final week alive. The previous four weeks had been rather uneventful. Merlin was so weak that he was barely ever awake anymore.

It pained Arthur to see his best friend like this. He had failed to find a cure, even though he had search for weeks for one. He had failed Merlin.

Everybody was having a hard time watching Merlin get so skinny and weak. Hunith would go in every chance she got and kept him company, even if he was asleep most of the time. She wanted to be with her son til his dying breath.

It was as if Camelot was holding its breath. Everybody in the kingdom knew of the warlock's health and even kingdoms beyond felt the sorrow. Kings and Queens all around would send gifts and their best wishes to the King and Queen.

Dragons' wails could be heard from miles around and it was the most sorrowful you could ever here.

It was a dark time for Albion.

Everything knew of the warlock and everything was affected by his disease.

-Merlin's last moments-

Merlin lay motionless on the cot in Gaius' chambers. He had requested to be moved there two days previous. He had said that it felt more like home than his own chambers had.

Everybody gathered around him. Gwaine, Percival, Leon, Elyan, Gwen, Arthur, Gaius, Hunith, and any servant who could fit themselves inside the doorway.

The tension in the air was thick and filled with sadness.

Hunith sat on one side of the cot while Arthur sat on the other. Tears fell from their eyes silently.

Merlin's breathing and pulse were weak. He was pale and you could see his bones perfectly.

It was complete silence for a few moments as everybody watched the young warlock to do something.

After a half an hour of silence, Merlin's eyes slowly opened and he weakly looked around the room and smiled.

"I didn't know I was so popular," he joked, trying to take away the tense atmosphere from the air.

Everybody gave a watery smile at the warlock's joke. They had missed those witty remarks from him over the past few weeks.

Merlin grew somber though and his eyes filled with tears. He looked at Arthur with such pain and fear in his eyes, it caused the young King's heart to break. He never had seen such hopelessness and raw pain in someone's eyes before, especially Merlin's.

"Arthur," Merlin said weakly, "I-I'm scared. I don't w-want to d-die."

Arthur took his friend's hand and couldn't stop the tears from flowing freely from his eyes when Merlin felt so cold.

Arthur forced a smile on his face, "Don't be so stubborn, Merlin."

Merlin chuckled and looked at his mum.

"I love you, mum," he whispered.

Hunith smiled and kissed his forehead lovingly, "I'll always love you, Merlin. You were the best thing that happened to me. I love you, my little warlock."

Merlin nodded and looked at Gwen, "Gwen, you're a great Queen. Don't lose your compassion and kind heart."

Gwen smiled and nodded in response, "I promise, Merlin."

Merlin turned to Gwaine, "Protect the prat for me. God knows he needs it."

"You know it, mate," Gwaine replied giving his signature grin.

"Same goes for Elyan, Leon, and Percival," Merlin looked at each knight. "Be the best there is and stand for what is right."

Merlin looked at Gaius, "Thank you for putting up with me all these years. You were the best mentor anyone could have and you were like a father to me, even when I was a total idiot."

"It won't be long til we see eachother again, Merlin," Gaius spoke wisely. Then he smiled, "I wouldn't have traded you for anyone else."

Finally, Merlin turned to Arthur.

"Don't be a dollop-head," Merlin told him, causing the King to smile, "You have grown and matured so much since the first time I met you when you were a Prince of the Prats. You have fulfilled destiny. Don't tear all that work down. I put a lot of work into Albion and I don't want it wasted."

Arthur chuckled, "I promise I won't, idiot."

Merlin smiled weakly, "I'm proud of you, Arthur."

He lowered his head down onto the cot. He breathed out a puff of pure magic and he stopped breathing.

Tears fell from everybody's' faces they all began to sob. Arthur even wept for his friend.

That day, all of Albion wept.

* * *

**AN: Am I the only one who cried? Jeez, this was a sad chapter. Why did I write it again?  
Please review! If you cried, even one single tear, then review! :)**


	26. Sheep

**AN: Another of Merlin's Minecraft Adventures! Yay!  
****Prompted by Ricoola127**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or Minecraft.**

**Sheep: A domesticated ruminant (Ovis aries) of the cattle family with a thick woolly coat and (typically only in the male) curving horns. It is kept in flocks for its wool or meat, and is proverbial for its tendency to follow others in the flock.**

* * *

"Sire, the sheep are diseased," Sir Leon told Arthur after returning from a patrol.

"How are they diseased, Sir Leon?" King Arthur asked curiously.

"They're all different colors, sire," Leon answered.

Arthur raised an eyebrow, "Different colors? Aren't sheep usually different colors?"

"Yes, they are, sire," Leon replied quickly, "But they're different kinds of colors. There's blue, pink, orange, light green, red, yellow, purple, black, brown, dark green, cyan, and one sheep we found was actually rainbow color. We have even brought a sheep as an example, your highness."

Arthur nodded and a bright pink wooled sheep was brought forward. It seemed perfectly healthy but being pink was concerning.

"Are they unhealthy?" The King asked looking over the sheep.

"No, sire, they all seem to be in perfect health," the knight answered.

Merlin snickered from the side and Arthur glared at him.

"Is something funny, Merlin?" The King asked.

Merlin shook his head, holding back laughter, "Nope, nothing at all."

Gaius elbowed Merlin in the side and gave him a disapproving but amused glare.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I know it's short. I couldn't really think of anything. That last chapter drained me, I think.  
I command thee to review! :)**


	27. MPD

**AN: This is a short one, but I thought it was kind of fun.  
****Thank you to all of you who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: .nilreM nwo t'nod I**

**Multiple**** Personality Disorder: A neurosis in which the personality becomes dissociated into two or more distinct parts each of which becomes dominant and controls behavior from time to time to the exclusion of the other parts.**

* * *

Arthur was relaxing quietly in his chambers after a long day of being king. He was staring down at the courtyard feeling quite proud of his kingdom when he heard the door open.

"Ah, Merlin," the King greeted turning to meet the one person in the castle who never knocked but froze when he saw the Court Sorcerer's clothing.

"Who's Merlin?" the man dressed as a woman fluttered his/her eyelashes flirtatiously. "I'm Caroline."

Arthur's jaw dropped as he examined his former manservant. Merlin was wearing a long dress (probably stolen from Guinevere), high heels, lipstick, and his hair seemed to have magically grown out into long, flowing locks that could match Morgana's.

"Very funny, Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes, "I'm in no mood for this prank."

"It's not a prank!" Merlin screamed in a very high pitched voice. "Why can't you just see me for my body?" The Court Sorcerer buried his head in his hands and started sobbing.

Arthur was dumbfounded and had no idea what to do to comfort this crying... uh, woman?

The chambers doors burst open and Gaius came running in. He grabbed Merlin and forced a drink down his Court Sorcerer fell the to floor unconscious.

"Sorry, sire," Gaius told Arthur, "Merlin forgot to take this medicine this morning. See, he has something called Multiple Personality Disorder and has to take a tonic in order for it to no act up.

Arthur nodded slowly, "That's why he was acting like a teenage girl?"

"Yes, sire."

Merlin blinked his eyes open and slowly got up clutching his head.

"What happened?" He asked. "Why am I dressed as a woman? Did I have another tavern go with Gwaine?"

"Yes, Merlin," the Court Physician answered. "Now, go back to your chambers and change back into your normal clothes."

Merlin nodded and left followed by Gaius.

Arthur still had his jaw dropped to the floor.

* * *

**AN: I got this idea from my friend at a football game last night when we were talking about how fun it would be to write people with MPD. These conversations get weird.  
Please review! I'm tired. :)**


	28. Destiny

**AN: This is a good sized chapter. Sorry if it's rubbish though, I'm bad with combat scenes. This is sequel to Friendship(?) (God knows how long ago I posted that one) and I'm surprised how long it took me to get this one out. **

**Disclaimer: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NO.**

**Destiny: The hidden power believed to control what will happen in the future; fate.**

* * *

It was storming outside. Lightning streaked across the sky, thunder rattled the windows, rain pounded against the castle endlessly; the perfect atmosphere for an epic battle.

It had been a week since Merlin had come and warned him about his time limit. Truthfully, the King felt defeated and fearful. He had had time to think over what he had done, what he about to do, and what was the consequences of his actions. Surely he would pay for his ruthless behavior. He had known of that since he had started his terror reign, but he never had stopped to think over his actions and who it'll affect. Had he known about his wife's state, he... he didn't know what he would've done.

So, it was for his wife, his friends, and his kingdom that he was gonna surrender to Merlin without a fight. He knew Merlin was a forgiving person, but he didn't want him to be. Arthur wanted Merlin to yell at him, curse him what he'd done. All his life he'd been able to take the hard punishment over mercy.

Lightning lit up the throne room as Arthur sat on his throne anxiously awaiting his old friend's return. He also just couldn't handle the waiting. It was too painful to wait, to think of all he had done while he was taking his anger out on his kingdom. He had down exactly what his father had done, but he was humble enough to accept the consequences.

"Arthur."

The King whipped his head up from the floor that he was studying and found Merlin watching him wearing the cloak he had worn the last visit. Arthur could spot his neckerchief poking out awkwardly and inwardly smiled.

Arthur stood up from the throne, "Well, aren't you one for epic appearances, huh Merlin?"

Merlin half smiled back, "I don't choose the timing of the weather."

Arthur calmly walked down the stairs that led up to the throne and stopped in front of his old friend. He unsheathed Excalibur, examined the nice sword, and then held it out as a sign of peace to Merlin,

"I don't wish to fight you, Merlin," Arthur spoke.

"Nor I, sire," The Warlock replied.

"NOOOOO!"

Both men looked at the doorway as the doors were thrown open and a crazed Morgana entered the room. She looked beyond angry and completely insane. Her eyes were wide and crazed and you could almost see the angry heatwaves she was giving off.

"No!" Morgana yelled. "No! This was not what I planned!" A bolt of lightning flashed across the sky as if the weather was responding with her attitude, "You're supposed to kill each other and whoever if left standing, I kill and take the throne. That was the plan!"

"This was your doing?" Merlin asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Of course this was my doing," She hissed. "After Mordred informed me of your magic, I devised this plan and it was working perfectly until you two had to kiss and make up. Whatever happened to the hard-headed, proud idiot that never backed down on a challenge, hm? Why did you have to mature!"

Arthur lifted an eyebrow at his mad half-sister, "You're plan failed, Morgana. Again. You really need to-"

"Don't speak to me, mortal!" Morgana screamed and Arthur was blown back and hit the ground hard. "I deserve the throne, not you! Don't you dare speak to me!"

Merlin stepped forward, glaring at the witch with hard eyes, "This has gone far enough, Morgana. Leave."

Morgana started cackling madly, "Or what? You're gonna kill me? I'm more powerful than you could comprehend, you pathetic slave."  
"I'm your destiny and doom," The warlock told her, his voice cold. "I will defeat you, for that is destiny. I am Emrys."

Morgana cackled again, "You're not Emrys! Emrys is an old man!"

"Think about it, Morgana," Merlin replied. "Think about all the times you've tried to take over Camelot and the one annoying idiot of a manservant that got in your way every single time. Who stopped you in the crypt? Who knocked over the Cup of Life and spilled the blood of your immortal army? Who knew about everything you were gonna do and stopped you?"

Realization dawned on Morgana's face and she paled. She let out a scream that was close to a roar and threw a fireball at Merlin who shielded it easily.

By this time, Arthur had recovered from being thrown back and stood next to Merlin, his sword in hand.

The Warlock looked over to the King, "Arthur, you should get out of here. This is a magical fight, you won't be able to do anything."

Arthur scoffed, "I'm not leaving you here to die, Merlin. I don't care if you're some almighty Warlock, you're my friend and I'm not leaving you."

"Good to have you back, Arthur," Merlin smiled to him.

The King punched him in the arm playfully, "Thank you."

"How sweet," Morgana mocked. "Now I get to enjoy killing both of you."

"You forget one thing, sister," Arthur replied, swinging his sword around testingly. "I've been taught how to kill sorcerers since birth."  
The Lady let out a battle cry and ran forwards towards Arthur, her palms ablaze with fire. Merlin thrust out his hand and she was thrown backwards with unmeasurable force and landed with a thud on the hand floor.

"You'll pay for that Emrys!" Morgana screeched as she got to her feet.

She threw a burst of energy at the Warlock. Merlin caught it easily and threw it back with more force than before. The windows shattered as it made contact with Morgana and she flew back and hit the wall, leaving a dent.

Arthur's jaw dropped and he knew that he made the smart choice by not getting on Merlin's bad side.

"Had enough Morgana?" Merlin asked the witch as she fell the ground.

She got up, swaying slightly with some blood dripping down her forehead, "Never, Emrys!"

Arthur felt out of his league. He didn't have magic, he couldn't really do anything. It's not like he could just run up to her! But he wouldn't leave Merlin.

This time, Morgana sent a fireball headed straight for Arthur. The King threw himself out of the way and the fireball hit the wall where Arthur had just been standing, leaving a giant, burnt hole.

"This is between you and me, Morgana!" Merlin roared over the rumbling thunder, "Leave Arthur out of this!"

"Oh, that's where you're wrong, Emrys," The Lady purred. "I want his head on a plate just as much as I want yours. But he'll be easier to kill."

The Warlock turned to Arthur, "You have to leave, Arthur. You can't die, not now."

"I told you, Merlin," Arthur retorted, "I'm not leaving you. Now, shut up and fight!"

Merlin rolled his eyes at the prattiness of the King but focussed his attention back on Morgana all the same- just in time to jump out of theway of another attack.

Merlin shot out a beam of pure energy at Morgana just as she sent out a stream of black lightning. The two attacks met in the middle and connected and exploded from the force of their powers combined.

Merlin was thrown back and crashed through the wall behind the throne, leave a giant hole in his wake.

Morgana was thrown through the opposite wall and crashed through three solid walls finding herself in a random broom closet.

The King was stunned. The sheer force of their powers threw them both through solid wall and left destruction in the wake. How could he have not know that Merlin was this powerful?

"Merlin!" Arthur cried suddenly and looked out of the hole that Merlin left. The former manservant had crashed into the grass field below and was in the center of a crater.

Arthur, being smart, ran to his manservant, taking the long way. He had knocked over a few guards and servants in the process, but he really couldn't care less. He just needed to know if Merlin had survived that fall.

The King ran through the pouring rain, slipping a few times on the mud, to get to his friend. He had to make sure he survived that. It seemed weird that just a week earlier he wanted his head on a silver platter.

It took Arthur a while to find his friend in the dark, but he located him in the middle of a crater that he evidently had made. Merlin was unconscious but breathing.

"Hello, brother," Arthur turned around to see Morgana approaching him, smirking grinning maniacally. She looked battered and bruised with blood running down either side of her face, but was completely unaffected besides the slight limp in her step.

Arthur held his sword out readily, his face set in determination.

The witch cackled, "You think you can defeat me with that puny stick? I'm the High Priestess of the Old Religion! Surrender now!"

"I will never surrender to you," Arthur stated.

Morgana screeched in rage and threw a fireball at Arthur. The King dodged it easily.

"Arthur?" The King looked to his left to see Merlin sitting up clutching his head, "What's happened?"

"You go thrown out of a window and caused a crater," Arthur answered dryly as he deflected a magical projectile from Morgana.

Merlin got to his feet and stumbled, trying to keep his balance, "Ugh, I've got a headache."

"So do I," Arthur replied through clenched teeth, "You've got to focus, Merlin."

The warlock nodded and muttered a spell casting a shield to protect him and Arthur. He held out his hand and shouted another spell and lightning shot down from the heavens but Morgana was quick and avoided the strike.

The yard lit up as Morgana and Merlin cast spell after spell at each other.

They both shouted a spell at the same time and beams of lights shot out of their hands, meeting in the middle.

Why weren't there any guards there?

Arthur watched in amazement as the middle pushed from side to side. Morgana's beam strunk more and more until Arthur was sure that Merlin would win.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!" Morgana screeched and her beam traveled surprisingly fast.

Time slowed down as Morgana's beam overcame Merlin's in an instant and the beam shot through the Warlock. Merlin fell to his knees, his a big hole going right through his chest, and fell to the ground unmoving.

"NOOOOO!" Arthur shouted and he turned towards his triumphant sister. Unknown to him, his eyes were glowing a brilliant shade of gold.  
Lightning struck right next to Morgana, knocking her to the ground. She tried to get back up but another lightning blast caused her to fly a few feet. She then tried to crawl away but another bolt stopped her escape.

The King stood over the murderous witch and looked down at her broken, psychopathic form. She looked so... lost and angry as she glared up at Arthur.

Arthur took the sword in his hands and stabbed it through her heart (if she had one) and watched the life leave her eyes.

"Wow, didn't know you had magic in you, Arthur," the King turned around and saw Merlin slowly and painfully getting to his feet. He still had a hole going through his chest, but that didn't seem to bring him to death.

"You're hard to kill, aren't you, Merlin?" Arthur asked, smirking slightly. "How the Hell aren't you dead yet, my friend?"

Merlin sighed, "It's destiny."

The King nodded and helped his friend up to the castle to get him healed. Merlin healed surprisingly quick.

Destiny is truly amazing.

* * *

**AN: I felt like that ending was a bit rushed, but I truly couldn't think of more. Oi, my writing hurts.  
Reading is knowledge; knowledge is power; power corrupts. So, if you want to become an evil dictator, read a lot. And review a lot. Because, ya know, reviews are beautiful. :)**


	29. Sorry

**AN: Howdy, peeps! Got a short one here for you today. Yeah, I've been feeling a bit discouraged because of the _LACK OF__ REVIEWS._ Could I be any less subtle?  
**

**Disclaimer: I own it! Yes, I do! Your Supreme OverLord demands that you stop arguing! *Le sigh* No, I do not own Merlin.**

**Sorry: Feeling distress, esp. through sympathy with someone else's misfortune.**

* * *

Sorry doesn't mean a thing unless it's sincere. Most of the time for Merlin, it wasn't in the least. If Arthur even showed a little heart and apologized for beating up on him during training or accidently hitting him with a goblet that he had thrown, the apology was never sincere. Merlin understood that Arthur was never good with emotions, but it didn't hurt just to try to be a little sincere.

Hell, no-one really even said sorry unless it was Guinevere, who was a woman and was taught proper respect for others.

Gaius never really even apologized anymore, just sent him off to buy something from the market place or clean his leech tank

It was starting to hurt Merlin. He had been called stupid, a girl, a coward, an idiot, a worthless excuse for a manservant, and other insults. Sure, he'd been called good things, but the bad outweighed the good by far. All the while he had an inescapable destiny held above his head and a secret that if he told anyone he'd probably lose his life or his home and friends.

How could he bear it?

Merlin held onto the little hope of one day being respected for all that he'd done for Camelot and his best friend. He'd be respected and honored. Albion would come through him.

But for the time being he'd had to wait and hope. Emrys would stand by his destiny's side and guide him through.

Then he would get the sorry that he deserved.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, I really don't have much to say about the chapter.  
Because of the lack of reviews for my previous chapters, I want at least 5 new reviews (doesn't matter which chapter it is) before I post a new one. So, review if you want this to continue! I don't care if you review just a freaking smiley face, I will still be satisfied! :)**


	30. Herobrine

**AN: Another day, another chapter. Merlin's Minecraft adventures!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

**Herobrine: A rumor from Minecraft. Said to be randomly seen in single player and mess with your game. It has been confirmed that it is just a rumor and that there is no actual coding for Herobrine.**

* * *

Merlin and Arthur were off on another hunting trip. It was annoyingly foggy outside and they couldn't see five feet in front of them so they were completely lost.

"We came from that direction, Merlin!" Arthur argued pointing in a random direction.

"Arthur, we came from that direction," Merlin retorted pointing a different direction, "I distinctly remember passing those bushes."

"What bushes?" Arthur exclaimed, "All the bushes look the same! Face it, Merlin, we're-"

Arthur was cut off when something moved quickly through the mist not twenty yards away. It looked to be human, but he couldn't be sure.

"Sire?" Merlin raised an eyebrow at his companion.

Arthur put a fingers to his lips and whispered, "I think I saw something move over there."

Merlin put his hands on his hips and huffed, "There's nothing out here. You probably just saw a cow or something."

"No, it was a person, Merlin," Arthur shot back. "I know what I saw. There is it again!"

Arthur pointed behind Merlin. He turned around and saw nothing but misty nothingness.

"You're delusional," Merlin stated, turning back to the King.

"Am not, Merlin!" Arthur stamped the ground like an angry child. "I'll prove it!"

Arthur grabbed Merlin's wrist and dragged the annoyed manservant in the direction he had pointed to. They traveled about twenty yards before something glowing appeared out of nowhere. It was a giant 'E' made entirely of some kind of stone that glowed eerily.

"I told you someone was out here!" The King told Merlin.

The warlock sighed, "Alright, fine, you're right. But they're probably long gone."

Merlin took a step forward and felt something compress underneath his foot. A soft hissing started.

"Merlin, you idiot!" Arthur tackled his manservant out of the way just as the trap blew up. The place where the warlock had been standing became a crater.

The King rolled his eyes and picked himself and Merlin up from the ground, "Idiot."

The two walked away from the giant E and sooner or later found their way out of the mist and back to Camelot. There were some unexplainable events that happened on the way like a random cow with glowing white eyes following them.

They agreed never to speak of it again.

The End.

* * *

**AN: Right, well, there you are. Sorry if I'm not enthusiastic, I'm not in the best of moods.  
Please review and all that jazz. :)**


	31. Where?

**AN: That episode! Dear Holy God, that episode. Why? WHY? *Sobs***

**Disclaimer: Sadly, Merlin is not mine.  
Warnings: Sort of spoilers for 5x5**

**Where?**

* * *

What was happening to Merlin? He hardly ever smiled anymore, hardly ever joined Arthur in their usual banter, hardly laughed. Everybody could see the change in the man's attitude.

Gaius missed the young, naive boy that had walked into his chambers all those years ago. That boy could make the most of anything. He'd make a game out of being put in the stocks.

Where was that boy?

Gwaine had noticed the difference, too. Merlin was his first real friend and had changed his entire life around. He used to be such a good sport and so happy about everything. His smile could make even the worst of days better.

Where was that boy?

Gwen was getting worried. It hurt her to see the boy that she met years ago when he was laughing about being in the stocks was no longer smiling, no longer happy. He was probably her closest friend and she wished that he would go to her and tell her what was making him so somber. He looked so defeated, so burdened. He was so happy and so cheerful that only he could make Arthur smile on his bad days.

Where was that boy?

Arthur, too, had noticed the change of his friend. The happy, annoying manservant that used to wake him up in the most annoying way possible had gone. Now, he just came in, woke up Arthur respectfully, and would leave to get his breakfast. He wanted to know what was on his friend's mind and fix it. He wanted to get the old Merlin back. No longer did his eyes shine with mischievousness, no longer did he smile.

Where was that boy?

* * *

**AN: I was watching the episode and I noticed Merlin's change in attitude from previous seasons. He used to be so happy and positive. Now he hardly ever smiles or laughs or anything! It upsets me! That episode made me curl up into a ball and rock back and forth. Why writers? WHY?  
Reviews and prompts are gladly accepted. So, review. Now. Please? I'll give you a cookie! :)**


	32. Theories

**AN: That new episode! Jeez! What are these writers doing? So, this chapter is my reaction to it. And it contains spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I own Merlin or my name isn't Meg! But, wait, my name isn't actually Meg... So, no, I don't own Merlin.  
Warnings: Spoilers for the newest episode 5x6.**

**Theories on what happened to Gwen**

* * *

**1. Enchantment**

Guinevere walked the corridors of the castle feeling... happy and pure hatred. She knew she shouldn't feel the former if she felt the latter but she couldn't help it. She had gotten her best friend back and now she was on the mission of killing her lifelong love. She hated every single one of the knights, including Arthur and Merlin.

Why did she hate them so much? One could only guess. She couldn't fathom the reason but she just... hated them. Seeing them made her blood boil with pure rage.

She would kill them and not have an issue with it. Her best friend would take the throne back and they would rule with peace and love and pain.

Yeah, because that is _so_ Guinevere.

Little did she know of the enchantment her "best friend" had put on her. Even if she did know, she didn't care. They were finally best friends again and she finally had a female friend. Sure, Merlin was sort of like her female friend but it just got awkward sometimes when she was talking about lady issues.

Yep, life made sense.

**2. It was just that time of the month**

Gwen had acting strange for the past few days since she had come back. She was moodier and no-one could comprehend why.

She threw a candle at Merlin's head for him not body slamming her husband awake under her orders. She would jump down anyone's throat for just asking her how she was.

Gwen had even yelled, "Don't tell me what to do!" At a servant for telling her to 'have a good day.'

She just hated everyone. Everybody that looked at her or dared speak to her just pissed her off.

The only person she could stand was Morgana because she understood what she was going through. None of her male friend's understood and just teased her about it. It wasn't fair.

So, she joined forces with Morgana because she was PMSing. Wouldn't you?

**3. Possession**

Guinevere stood over her sleeping husband a knife held gingerly in her both her hands. She was ready to strike. Her eyes turned completely black as she let out a bark of maniacal laughter.

It was all too easy. Morgana had summoned a demon from the depths of Hell and it had taken over Gwen. Of course, her husband was too much of an idiot to actually notice the change in behavior. Merlin was the only one who had actually took notice and he was easy to dispose of.

No-one would stop her from killing Arthur Pendragon.

The chamber doors burst open and Gwen turned to see the annoying manservant Merlin enter. He held out his hand, his eyes flashing gold and he started chanting in Latin.

The black smoke of the demon poured forth from the mouth of the monarch and Gwen felt herself take control of her body.

And the day was saved, yet again, by Merlin.

**4. Guinevere felt like being evil for a change.**

Gwen was tired of always being the nice girl that everybody thought was so innocent. She wanted to be evil for once. Just to get a taste of the dark side.

Plus, Morgana said that if she went to the dark side there'd be cookies. Gwen liked cookies.

Of course, once Arthur was dead and Morgana took the throne, Guinevere killed her easily because she wanted the throne. So, she ruled over the land with an iron fist and gave everybody cookies.

* * *

**AN (contains spoilers): I'd just like to call major BS on the episode! I mean, come on! What are these writers thinking? Aren't they tired of having people betray Arthur yet? Isn't that getting a bit old? They just haaaaaaad to go and toss Gwen into it now! It doesn't even make sense! She sent a girl to execution because she put Arthur into danger and now she's just going to kill him for no reason whatsoever? This angers me!  
Rant over. Please review! I need ideas to update regularly and not quit although it's getting pretty tempting just to throw my laptop out of the window right now... :)**


	33. Sick

**AN: I'm getting pretty bad at updating. I is sorry. Writer's block is being a freaking pest right now. I try doing some of the prompts I've been given, but I just can't find a way to make them work. Grr, my brain.**

**Disclaimer: I no own Merlin.**

**Sick: Affected by physical or mental illness.**

* * *

Merlin woke up feelings nausea. Every breath he took burned his throat and he was shivering despite his sweating. Coughs racked his body.

_I have to go work for the prat_ Merlin thought as he tried (and failed) to sit up in his bed. His arms refused to support him and he gave up after a minute of trying.

Merlin was sick.

"Merlin!" Gaius called entering his ward's chambers, "You have to get up! I'm sure Arthur is waiting for you."

Upon seeing Merlin's unusually pale skin and shivering, Gaius stopped. He went over by the side of the bed and put a hand onto Merlin forehead.

"My boy, it seems you have a fever," Gaius stated. "I'll have to inform Arthur that you won't be coming in today."

The sick Warlock opened his eyes and tried to sit up, "No, I-I'm fine, Gaius."

The Physician shook his head and gently pushed Merlin back down, "No, you need rest. I'll be back in a few minutes with a remedy and an extra blanket. You better be here when I get back."

Gaius left and Merlin didn't move an inch. Under different circumstances (such as if Agravaine was there or Morgana had been spotted near the border) he would've argued that he needed to protect King Prat. But it was quiet the past few weeks and Merlin needed a well deserved break.

Arthur would be fine without him for a day.

-That Afternoon-

Morgana's invasion had been too easy. Sure, there were the normal problems such as the defences and such, but it was surprisingly easy to take out the knights and such. Best part was Emrys was nowhere to be seen.

Now, she sat on the throne she so rightly deserved and wore the crown she was destined to wear. It just felt so... right.

Under her orders, the guards dragged in her pathetic half brother and dropped him to the floor at her feet. He glared defiantly at her.

"Hello, dear brother," Morgana purred smirking at him. "Any last words before I kill you?"

"Seriously, I can't get a day off, can I?" Morgana's attention was brought to the doors as a newcomer came in. He looked horrible. His sickly pale skin was contrasted by his raven black hair and his blue eyes were dull with dark circles shading around them. He was wearing a loose tan night shirt under his brown coat and he didn't have any boots on. He looked like he was struggling to even stand without falling.

"Merlin? I thought you were sick," Arthur furrowed his eyebrows at his manservant. "How did you elude capture?"

"Morgana's men forgot to check my chambers," Merlin stated, completely unimpressed. He rolled his eyes, "I was asleep and didn't hear the warning bells and Gaius' hearing is going so he didn't hear them either. I'd actually still probably be asleep had I not felt the powerful dark magic radiating off of Morgana. Nice timing, by the way."

Morgana raised an eyebrow and glared at the manservant, "What does it matter? I'll kill you anyways. You're just a pathetic, useless thorn in my side. You can barely stand as it is."

"I'll give you a chance," Merlin said, his voice serious and his expression hard as stone, "You can give up now and nobody will get killed. Or I'll kill you and that will be that."

Morgana burst into laughter, "Oh, please, what could you possibly do to me?"

Now, what Morgana didn't know was... well everything. Merlin was a powerful warlock and Emrys and blah blah blah. But, my dear readers, Arthur did know all about Merlin's destiny and such. Merlin didn't know about Arthur's knowledge, but that's another tavern tale for another time.

So, when Merlin began to chant a spell, Arthur did the smart thing and got out of the way. He watched tiredly as the two sorcerers traded blows and winced when Merlin went into a coughing fit and Morgana used that to her advantage and jumped out a window.

They pushed the other army out of Camelot and Morgana wasn't heard from for a few months. By that time, through a series of complicated events, magic was completely legal in Camelot.

God knows why she still wanted to take it over even then.

* * *

**My brain hurts. And mouth. Stupid oral surgeons; they're sadists!  
Please review! I want four! Please? I loves the reviews. :)**


	34. Shenanigans

**AN: *Goes on laptop, logs onto fanfiction, checks out a few stories, and then checks story stats* More than a hundred reviews?! WUT?! STAHP LYING! *Dies*  
****Seriously? I have more than a hundred reviews? I'M DYING OF JOY! SOMEONE PLEASE PINCH ME! Well, it's Thanksgiving, and I am thankful for all of my reviewers and followers because you have restored my self confidence which I have been lacking in for quite awhile now. So, thank you all!  
**

**Response to Anon: Thank you so much for your review! I love new readers and reviewers just as much as my regulars! I hope this chapter pleases you! And, also, I just about died of shame when I went back and looked at chapter 23. But I'm not bothering to change it because it cracked my shit up XD**

**Disclaimer: Screw you, BBC! Merlin is MINE! Nope. No, it isn't...**

**Shenanigans: Silly or high-spirited behavior; mischief.**

* * *

Gwaine had gotten his hands on some redstone dust. Now, that wouldn't seem so bad to normal person. But, if you knew the Knight in question, then you would know that the dust in his hands would be a very bad idea.

And you'd be right.

For weeks no-one knew who was pulling the pranks. Random little things at first, such as someone stepping on a pressure plate and them getting buried in sand or a random trap door opening and swallowing an innocent maidservant only to be deposited in Gwaine's chambers.

But then the Court Sorcerer figured out who is was and the pranks escalated.

No-one could figure it out. For some unknown reason things randomly go missing only to turn up on the other side of the castle. Water flooded the corridors, sheep were being dyed, cows randomly flew up into the air at random moments, people would be walking through corridors only to trip a tripwire and have an egg hit them.

Arthur had just about enough of the pranks when he was in the middle of a council meeting and he accidently pressed on a pressure plate and found himself in a room full of chickens.

Enough was enough.

"Okay, whoever is doing the pranks, if you don't come forward now, I'll have no choice but to put you in the stocks for three days when I do find you," Arthur announced to all the castle residents. "Anyone willing to come forward?"

No-one moved an inch. But a specific knight and warlock were trying to hold back their laughter and kind of failing.

"Okay, then," the King nodded and dismissed the meeting. He knew full well that that wasn't the end of the pranks.

-Few days later-

Arthur and Gwen were taking a nice ride just outside of Camelot for Guinevere's birthday. It was nice, until Arthur rode over a pressure plate.

Arthur and Gwen were thrown backwards as an explosion rocked the land around them.

"What the Hell was that?" Arthur exclaimed recovering first. "Are you alright, Guinevere?"

"Yes, I'm fine, Arthur," Gwen answered picking herself up.

Arthur clenched his jaw and took a blocks out of his pack and started building them up to give him an aerial view of the landscape.

There, carved into the ground and expanding for a mile, was:

GWAINE AND MERLIN ARE AWESOME

"I KNEW IT!" Arthur shouted.

-When Arthur and Gwen returned to Camelot-

Gwaine and Merlin laughed as rotten fruit was thrown at their heads.

"So worth it, mate!"

* * *

**AN: Pleases you, yes? ****  
Review! Savvy? :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: It's me again! Am I annoying you yet? Yeah, I know I am. Anyways, I don't know where this chapter was birthed from in my mind but I just thought that it was kind of a funny idea. I brought back Gwaine's phone! It was chapter seven when I first brought the thing in, but I wanted to bring it back. I also think that in that chapter it was a flip phone but now it's an iPhone. Don't judge me.**

**Disclaimer: No, I do not own such a precious show.**

**I don't have a word yet again...**

* * *

The knights of Camelot were packing to leave for... I don't know, a hunt or something. They were making final preparations in the courtyard, strapping theirs bags to their horses and the such, when they noticed a stunning lack of annoyance.

"Where's Sir Gwaine?" King Arthur asked, searching the knights.

"I don't know, sire," Merlin answered. "He went back into the castle claiming that he had to get his 'iPhone'."

"His what?" Arthur exclaimed, furrowing his eyes. The only response he got was a shoulder shrug, though.

"Omg, calm down, princess," Gwaine called as he rushed down the steps, examining something in his hand. "I was just brb, jeez. Calm your tits."

Arthur's jaw dropped, "Excuse me? Do you know who you're talking to? Dammit, look at me!"

Gwaine sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, I do, Queen-ypoo. I was just updating my Twitter. I have over three hundred followers!"

"That's it, we're leaving without you, Gwaine," The King got onto his horse and trotted off. "Come along, Merlin."

"Coming, sire!" Merlin called after his master. However, he then turned to Gwaine, "How's my Tumblr?"

Gwaine snorted, typing on his phone, "I don't understand why you like the site. It's just a bunch of crazy fangirls posting nearly naked pictures of their favorite characters. It's ridiculous!"

"Is not!" Merlin blushed furiously. "Just check my dashboard!"

"Don't get your magical panties in a twist," the knight snapped. "You've gained ten followers since the last time you checked which was... three hours ago."

Merlin fist pumped, "Yes! I'm Tumblr famous!"

"MERLIN!"

The warlock winced, "Coming, sire!" He hopped onto his horse and rode away.

Gwaine snorted, "Merthur FTW."

* * *

**AN: Gwaine as the first Merthur shipper? I could see it lol.  
Please, leave your reviews down in the section below. Just do it. _Now. _:)**


	36. Rotten

**AN: This is a short chapter. I felt the need to write something about Gwen's betrayal. I really couldn't think anything else up and I was desperate to get another chapter up. But I'm working on other projects and I think I might have a long chapter coming up again.  
****Prompt from Anon. Thank you for the word! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin nor will I.**

**Rotten: To an extreme degree; very much: "your mother said that I ****spoiled** you **rotten**".

* * *

Gwen had gone rotten. She had betrayed the kingdom, her husband, and she paid the price for joining Morgana. Everybody that Morgana used as her little pawn in her game to take Camelot ended up dead and Gwen was no different.

The Queen hadn't even seen it coming, either. Morgana had set a meeting in the woods late in the night, as always, and she had shown up on time. What she didn't expect was Morgana to stab her in the back (literally) and grin maniacally as the light left her eyes.

Guinevere's body was found a few days later by the patrol and brought back to Camelot. Arthur mourned the loss of his wife and the entire city grieved with their King.

Everybody but Merlin, that is.

Merlin wanted so bad to feel the loss of his friend, but he had lost her when she joined the enemy. He didn't feel any remorse. He saw this coming and she had it coming.

So naive was the young Queen that she was swayed and mislead. But she had it coming.

There is no rest for the wicked, but the rotten and mislead find peace through repentance and if there was one thing she wanted to say to Arthur or Merlin at the last second of her death, it was, "I'm sorry."

* * *

**AN: Yeah, tis short. I feel like I've written something like this before. Have I? Can someone tell me if I have? I actually starting to lose track of my writing... what chapter is this?  
****I'm running out of writing juice and sour gummy worms. I'm also enraged because I haven't seen the new episode! Tis not on YouTube and I haven't been able to find it anywhere else on the Internet! If anyone has any way of watching it on the Internet, please tell me! I must see it!**

**Prompts would be much help and reviews will help me update sooner! Reviews= happy author= equals faster updates and longer chapters= reviews! Tis the circle of life! :)**


	37. Fangirls 2

**AN: I'M DYING! No, I'm not dying. But, if I were, would any of you attend my funeral? It'd be a tasteful affair and while I was being lowered down into the gronud I'd have the song _Drop It Likes It's Hot_ playing. Cookies for anyone who can guess what band I'd have perform at my funeral!  
****If you couldn't guess from that previous paragraph, I'm in a very strange mood. I've had way too much sour gummy worms (AKA the breath of life) and thus that birthed this chapter. This chapter is pure crack and the fourth wall was abused. Plus, I'm trying to live up to my T rating!**

**Warnings: Fourth wall was abused to no end. PURE CRACK!  
Disclaimer: Foolish mortals. Of course, I own Merlin. I own all. I also have a bad superiority complex, if you can't tell. No, I don't own Merlin.  
**

**Fangirls 2: Revenge of the Fangirls**

* * *

"Merlin, this is a bad idea."

"This is the only option, Arthur. We have to do this."

"How do you know this'll even work? Morgana is powerful and-"

"Trust me, Arthur. The force we're summoning will be more than enough for Morgana to handle."

Arthur sighed, "You're probably right. I'm just so scared."

"Me too, Arthur. Me too."

They approached the underground wall labeled '_bedwaredd wal_' and stared at it warily. This wall wasn't to be touched under normal circumstances, but this wasn't a normal circumstance. Morgana was attacking with a powerful army and this was Camelot's last resort.

Merlin took a deep breath and held out his hand, "_Agorwch y wal rhwng byd!_"

There was a ear shattering crack and the wall split into two. A black void stood on the other side of the wall.

"The authoress promised that they wouldn't harm us," Merlin told Arthur firmly.

Arthur snorted, "And when has the Supreme OverLord kept her promises, Merlin?"

The warlock gulped but said nothing more. Suddenly someone walked out of the black void. She looked to be about fourteen or fifteen and wore a black shirt with a blue bandana wrapped around her neck and blue jeans matched with navy blue high top Chuck Taylors. She had blonde hair that came down to her jaw on one side and came down to her mid ear on the other side. Bracelets littered her right wrist and a black spiked cuff on her left. **(AN: I think I went way into detail with my description but that's actually what I look like.)**

"You texted?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest. "Not a bad idea using the phone that I gave Gwaine."

"Are they coming?" Merlin asked.

The Supreme OverLord nodded, "They are. I had to send the Mergana and the Morthur fans home, though, so you don't have as many as we expected. We have about... 1200 at most."

Arthur paled and gripped Excalibur. 1200 fangirls? Oh, this was a bad idea.

"That's more than enough," Merlin replied. "Morgana won't stand a chance against 100 fangirls let alone 1200."

"I know," Meg said, "I know everything. I am your Supreme OverLord, after all. Now, be gone. I'll have them ready by dawn tomorrow. You will have nothing to worry about, dear mortals."

And with that, Meg went about through the wall and the void vanished.

Arthur prayed that he wouldn't regret this decision, but he had a feeling he was going to anyways.

…

Morgana yawned, stretched out her arms, and smiled. She was finally going to take over Camelot that day. She had built an army of exactly 700 (because she's OCD suddenly) And Arthur couldn't even begin to compete against those numbers.

She was just getting dressed to go out into battle when one of her men rushed in.

"Your evilness!" He said bowing and panting. "He have bad news! One of the scouts reported seeing an army of over 1000 just outside of Camelot! They're all teenage girls with big metal machines (guns) and they have no armor on at all besides t-shirts and converse!"

Morgana blinked. What? Over 1000 teenage girls in an army? Where's does one get such an army? Is he talking about the same Camelot?

"They will be no threat," Morgana replied. "Ready the horses. We ride immediately."

"Yes, your deadliness," The souldier bowed again and ran out of the tent.

"What could Arthur be playing?" Morgana asked herself. "He put teenage girls out into a fight. That doesn't sound like my brother. No, there has to be something else."

Morgana walked out of her tent and jumped onto her horse. She rode to a top of a hill that overlooked a deep valley with Camelot in the distance. What she saw in said valley almost knocked her off her horse.

In the valley, there were people by the hundreds in different groups. In a small group there were Camelot soldiers preparing for battle, but the other groups were all teenage girls. They were separated by their ships and the Merthur ship looked to be the most dangerous followed by the bromance.

Morgana almost wet herself. The army was made up of the most fearsome beasts in all the lands: fangirls.

The witch turned around on her horse and went back to her tent to write her will.

At noon, the fangirls were prepared for battle. They were on their horses standing on top of a hill that overlooked Morgana's camp. At the head was the Supreme OverLord looking sexy as always on top of her pegasus.

She raised her sword, that would put Excalibur to shame, and yelled, "Charge biatches!"

And, with a battle cry that would make the bravest man weep and crawl into a hole, they rode forth into the camp.

The battle was gruesome. Shrieks and tortured screams ripped through the air. Much blood was shed. Any girl with a weapon of any kind whether it be a sword or a broken beer bottle took out two men at a time. However, even if one of the fangirls didn't have a weapon they would still rip the opposing army apart with their bare hands.

It was over shortly and there were no casualties on Camelot's side. Blood soaked the ground and bodies and limbs spread out across the field. However, Morgana was nowhere to be found.

The girls were sent back through the fourth wall before they could cause any trouble. Of course, a few had taken advantage of being in Camelot and before they went back they... um, let's just say that every time Gwaine saw a teenage girl he'd scream and run as fast as he could screaming about something called "lesbian gummy worm rape"...

Morgana was never heard from again. Though there were rumors about her being stuck in a state of shock and complete terror in a field close to where the battle had taken place.

And that, my dear mortals, is why you never mess with fangirls.

* * *

**(Welsh) Translations:**  
**_bedwaredd wal- fourth wall_**  
**___Agorwch y wal rhwng byd!- Open the wall between worlds!  
_AN: Silly, mortals. Why mess with those that cannot be controlled? You all know it's true!  
_Shameless Advertising: _If anyone is interesting, my friend and I are co-writing a story and it's posted on FictionPress on my account which you'll find on my profile. Ir's a work in progress and my friend isn't the best with grammar and spelling but we're in need of feedback for it. Please check it out if you're interested! It's called _Mark of the Star_.  
Please review! I love feedback and I'll give you all my friend's hair (which I legally own)! :)**


	38. Forgetful

**AN: Greetings, mortals. This chapter is small and based off of 5x9. I just _couldn't _resist writing something about it. Oh that how the episode got me in the feels.**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine, for I am not British.**

**Forgetful: Apt or likely not to remember.**

* * *

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Merlin asked in his old lady voice just as Arthur, Gwen, and Mordred were turning to leave.

Arthur looked back at him/ her/ whatever, "Um, I don't think so."

"The boy," Merlin pushed trying to keep his irritation down.

"What boy?" The King replied with a blank stare.

It took everything that Merlin had to not hex Arthur, "The gangly manservant."

"Manservant?" Arthur asked looking around. "Manservant? What manservant? I don't recall bringing a manservant on this journey. Do you, Mordred?"

"Um, sire-"

"See? No manservant," Arthur turned away from Merlin, "We'll just be going now."

The King walked away, pulling a very confused Gwen with him. Mordred, however looked rather torn between following him or staying with Merlin. He chose the former and shot Merlin a sympathetic look before turning away and following Arthur.

Merlin huffed and went away to change out of being a woman which topped the list of most awkward things he ever had to do. Damn Gaius.

-_Several hours later_-

"Oh, I think we forgot Merlin."

"You _think_?"

* * *

**AN: That entire scene just about killed me. That scene justified my chapter based off of 5x1 when they left Merlin in the cave! Arthur forgot him so easily that it just makes you wonder how many times that has happened before! He went from, "What have you done with him?" to, "Who is he again?" He's hopeless!  
Anyways, please review and give me prompts! :)**


	39. Dragons

**AN: Another pure crack chapter that I actually got a prompt for, like, fifteen chapters back or something. I was just going through my reviews and I saw it and said, "Oh, that's a good idea. Why haven't I done this?" So, here it is.  
****Prompt from Ricoola127. It's the basic idea, at least. Hope you're pleased with it, my friend. :)**

**Disclaimer: Merlin is not mine, never has been mine, and never will be mine.  
Warnings: Mentions of Merthur even though I don't ship them _at all_.**

**Dragons: Large, scaly reptiles with wings who breathe fire and love gold.**

* * *

Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyan snuck through the forest not making a sound. Merlin had been leaving the castle and going off somewhere mysterious for the past few weeks and the knights' curiosity had reached a peak. So, naturally, they were following him.

"What ya think he's doing?" Gwaine asked quietly. "Think he's meeting a girl?"

"Merlin? Meeting a girl?" Elyan snorted. "Seems a bit far fetched. Plus, I thought your OTP was Merthur."

"Maybe Merlin's covering up his gay affection for the princess by trying to love a girl," Gwaine shrugged. "Twenty gold pieces says he'll come out of the closet by the end of the month."

Elyan nodded, "You're on."

"Will you two stop chatting like teenage girls!" Leon hissed. "He'll hear you!"

The knights quieted down and continued on.

Not long later Merlin stopped his quest in an empty clearing. The knights took positions behind a few bushes and watched quietly.

Out of nowhere a big, full grown white dragon flew down and landed causing a tremor.

"Why does Merlin have a pet dragon?" Gwaine asked Elyan. "Is that the Great Slash Dragon?"

Elyan gave Gwaine an unimpressed stare, "The Great Slash Dragon? Seriously? No more Twitter or Tumblr for you."

"What about Facebook?"

"No."

"Fanfiction?"

"...Maybe."

"Quiet you two!"

"Shh!"

"There are people in the bushes," the dragon informed Merlin looking directly at the knights. "Spies."

Gwaine walked out from his hiding place casually, "Hey, Merls, why does you have a pet dragon?"

"What are you guys doing here?" Merlin asked paling more as the rest of the knights appeared.

"I accidently a horse," Gwaine replied simply.

"..."

"I thought dragons were extinct," Elyan said almost in awe.

"They were," Leon replied eyeing the dragon warily, "I was there when Arthur slayed the last after it killed innocent people."

"For good reason," the dragon huffed, smoke coming out of her nostrils.

Leon scowled, "What reason does a beast have for killing innocents?"

"Like Uther did?" Aithusa snarled. "I may not have been alive yet, but Kilgarrah told me the stories of what the wretched man did to him and my kind."

They were too busy arguing that they didn't notice Gwaine step off into the background and sneak up behind the dragon. They did notice, however, when he jumped on her back and yelled, "Ride like the wind, Bullseye!"

Aithusa roared and pounced off the ground, taking flight. The knights could only watch in dumb shock as the white dragon flew up and around doing out ofcontrol flips and twists. Gwaine's screams could be heard clear across the valley and probably in Camelot. Merlin facepalmed.

A few minutes later Aithusa came in for a landing and nearly crashed. Gwaine had his arms wrapped around Aithusa's neck and was stuck in a state of shock.

"...Let's never speak of this again, agreed?" Leon announced.

"Agreed," Everyone else chimed and then proceeded to try and rip Gwaine from his frozen state.

"I am not jealous," Percival stated as his first line in this chapter.

It was never spoken of again and Gwaine gained an irrational fear of dragons that day. He never could look at the Pendragon Crest the same again.

* * *

**AN: Got a bit heated in the middle, didn't it? Then Gwaine just went and had to get rid of the tension.  
So... review! I love all of the reviews I get and they motivate me! You get brownie points if you wake me up in the middle of the night with my annoying email tone! :)**


	40. Cats

**AN: Hiya! It's, like, midnight but I really wanted to get this up. So, uh, here it is! Bring on the fluff! Yeah, I'm tired...  
****Prompt from my wonderful Anon! Hope you like it! PS: I've tried writing an Enderdragon chapter and it was really bad. Sorry :P**

**Disclaimer: Not mine nor will it ever be mine.**

**Cats: Also known as felines. Small quadrupeds... you probably know what a cat is so this definition is not going to completed.  
**

* * *

Guinevere walked through the corridors, smiling at the sun filtering in through the windows. It was a beautiful, summer day in the city of Camelot. The birds were singing and dancing through the air in pairs, twisting and dipping like a couple in a complicated dance. A peaceful day.

She really didn't have time to stop and smell the flowers, however, as she was on a mission to get her husband breakfast. Merlin had been gone to help his mother in Ealdor for the past week and, when Merlin was absent for any reason, Arthur tended to get a bit... moody.

Gwen couldn't understand the relationship her husband had with his manservant for her life. They were rarely seen apart for for more than a few hours and whenever they were together was a sight to see. Even in the middle of council meetings, Arthur would whisper things in his friend's ear and they'd giggle like little girls. It was unfathomable how Merlin brought out the best in Arthur, a part she couldn't even dream of bringing out.

So, when Merlin left for Ealdor every so often, Arthur would get moody and often go on hunts alone in the woods just outside of Camelot. Guinevere had stopped him from secluding himself this time, but that didn't stop him from brooding. So she decided to get him breakfast to try and better his mood.

Gwen was pulled out of mental ramblings when she almost kicked a tiny black creature in the middle of the corridor. She stopped, froze for a second, then picked up the black creature.

Big, blue eyes stared at her, almost pathetically. The creature was a small kitten, not even a year old at the look of it, with black, silky fur and a white spot on his chest.

"You poor thing," Gwen cooed. "What were you doing in the middle of a corridor? You could have gotten trampled!" She tucked the kitten comfortably in her arms, "Don't worry, baby. You're safe, now."

Gwen continued on her quest to the kitchen, the kitten safely in her arms. Maybe Arthur wouldn't be alone after all.

* * *

"Arthur, wake up!" Guinevere hissed.

Arthur mumbled incoherently something along the lines of, "Merlin, … me 'lone."

Gwen rolled her eyes, "Arthur, I brought you breakfast. Get up, you're wasting the day!"

Slowly Arthur opened his eyes, blinking to let his eyes adjust to the light, and looked at his wife who was standing over him with an amused smile. In her arms she held a tray and on her shoulder sat a small, black cat.

The King furrowed his eyebrows, "Why is there a cat on your shoulder, Guinevere?"

Gwen set down the breakfast tray on the table and picked the cat off of her shoulder, "I found him in one of the corridors. I thought he could keep you company while you sit up here and brood all day."

"Brood?" Arthur asked sitting up in his bed, "I do not brood! I'm glad that Merlin is gone! I need a break every once in awhile from the idiot waking me up in the most irritating way possible and, frankly, I'm tired of his disrespect."

The Queen raised an eyebrow, "You get this way every time he goes to visit his mother, Arthur. You'll go off into the woods on a hunting trip alone or you'll sit in your chambers claiming that you have 'important documents' to attend to."

"But I do have important documents!" Arthur protested.

"I'm going down to the lower town to do some shopping," Gwen informed Arthur, completely ignoring his last protest. "He better be here when I return."

Guinevere left, leaving Arthur and the cat alone. The King glared at the at him and he seemed to almost be smirking back as if he had won some battle.

"Oh, _shut up_," Arthur growled and continued eating his breakfast.

* * *

"Leave me alone, _cat_," Arthur commanded, glaring at said cat. "I have work to do and you're distracting me."

The curious feline just stared blankly back, his big, blue eyes shining with innocence.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "You're almost as bad as Merlin."

Surprisingly, the cat looked offended, his eyes narrowing at the King as if he understood what he had said. The cat gave an indignant snort that sounded a little like, "Prat."

Arthur gave the cat a confused look, "Are you sure you aren't Merlin's cat?"

If cats could roll their eyes, that cat would've.

* * *

The council sat in the council room looking around anxious and annoyed. The King was running late for his own council session and God could only guess why. The annoying manservant (as most of the council named him) wasn't in Camelot at them moment so he couldn't be the reason for Arthur's tardiness. What could be?

"I'm sorry I'm late," Arthur announced as he entered the room. "Just had a small problem to deal with."

"It's quite alright, sire," Sir Martyn told him respectfully. "We are in no hurry."

Arthur nodded and took his seat at the head of the table. He continually looked down at his feet.

"Is anything the matter, sire?" Sir Bryn raising an eyebrow.

"Not at all," the King replied quickly. "Let's begin."

Sir Bryn nodded and began talking about some trouble with silverware or something like that.

Per usual, Arthur slowly started to struggled to stay awake. He supported his head with his hand and tried his best to keep his eyes open. Usually, however, Merlin was usually there to keep him awake, but Arthur was alone in the battle for once.

Arthur was surprised when something brushed his leg. He looked down to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him from under the table. He kicked the kitten lightly, trying to scare it away but he didn't budge. If anything, the cat looked more stubborn than before.

"Get out of here," Arthur hissed, tapping the black kitten with his foot. "Shoo!"

"Are you feeling okay, sire?" Sir Siarl asked, looking at the King curiously.

Arthur looked up and nodded, "I'm fine, I assure you. Just a rat."

An angry paw swiped at his leg.

Hesitantly the council members nodded and went back to discussing.

The rest of the council meeting went in a similar fashion. Finally Arthur ended it early and quickly got out of the council chambers, the kitten hot on his heels. He picked up the kitten by the scruff of the neck and stared at it.

"Do you have a death wish?" Arthur growled. "You embarrassed me in front of the whole council. If Gwen wouldn't kill me for it, I'd throw you out of the castle."

The cat just stared.

Arthur sighed and shook his head, "I'm talking to a cat."

He set the feline on the ground and walked back to his chambers, the cat walking with him every step and never leaving his side.

* * *

The next few days passed similarly. The cat (Merlin Jr. as Arthur had called him) never left the King's side, even going so far as to sleep on his head at night. Gwen was grateful for the companionship that the cat was offering for her husband and even called him Merlin Jr. once or twice.

On the fourth day, Merlin returned from his trip to Ealdor to find that the cat had nearly taken his job.

"He's just as useful as you are," Arthur commented as he stroked the kitten affectionately.

Neither Merlin nor the cat took that as a compliment.

So, the Merlin Jr. became a castle resident and almost acted as a mascot. He'd actually join Merlin and Arthur and the knights on quests.

And at some time he set fire to Gaius' eyebrows.

* * *

**AN: No school tomorrow! Oh, I love Saturdays! Beautiful Saturdays! I get to sleep in and not have to go to school. My brain isn't functioning properly, if you can't tell. **

**On a serious note, I'd just like to bring to attention a tragedy that took place in the States. In Connecticut, there was a shooting at an elementary school and 27 or 28 people, including children, died and I'd just like to ask for prayers for it. I know a lot of my readers probably aren't Christian like I am, but please be mindful of the families that aren't going to have their children for Christmas.  
**

**So, anyways, please review and give me your ideas! :)**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: Hiya! Did ya guys miss me? I didn't think so. Anyways, this chapter is a pretty pathetic chapter mostly because I'm tired and I ran out of ideas for it. I could possibly add more later when I'm bored, but this is it for now.  
Thank you for the _review_. I only got one last chapter and for the past few chapters. I know it gets chaotic during the holidays so I'm fine with what I get.**

**Disclaimer: Nooooooooooooooooooo**

**Ways for Merlin to tell Arthur about his magic**

* * *

**1. Straight up telling**

Merlin approached Arthur in the King's chambers, nervously wringing his hands. He was going to tell Arthur the truth and he was more than scared.

"Arthur," Merlin said hesitantly.

"Yes, what is it, Merlin?" Arthur asked absentmindedly, paying attention to the thing he was reading more than the manservant.

"I have magic," Merlin spat out quickly, squeezing his eyes shut afraid to look at Arthur.

"That's nice, Merlin," Arthur brushed him off, "Go do my laundry or something."

Merlin was frozen, "...sire?"

"Go, Merlin!" The King commanded, still not paying mind to Merlin.

The manservant bowed and left the room hurriedly.

"Stupid warlock," Arthur mumbled.

* * *

**2. Skywriting**

Arthur walked out into the courtyard, enjoying the fresh air and calm peace. He needed to get out of the castle more often.

However, that peace was interrupted by a sudden roar and screaming from all around. A giant shadowed passed over him. He looked up to see a white dragon fly high over the city. Smoke starting trailing out of the dragon and it wrote something out.

_Merlin has magic_

"MERLIN!"

* * *

**3. Facebook**

Arthur hopped onto his laptop and turned it on. Of course, he didn't understand how he could use said laptop because they hadn't discovered electricity or the Internet, but he tended not to ponder on it. Don't question, just accept it.

He started up his Internet Explorer and soon enough he was logging on to his personal Facebook account.

_1 New Notification_

_Merlin Emrys posted on your wall_

Arthur clicked the notification and was brought to the post.

_Merlin Emrys_ Arthur, I have magic. Please don't kill me!

Posted an hour ago via Magic Crystal

Arthur stared at the post for a few seconds before shrugging and clicking _Like_.

* * *

**4. Song**

"Arrrrrrrrrthurrrrrrr," Merlin sung to the King. "I have maaaaaaaagiiiiiiiic."

"Merlin, stop that irritating screeching and go muck the stables!"

Merlin pouted as he exited the throne room, "Gaius said my voice is beautiful."

Obviously Gaius was lying. Again.

* * *

**5. Drunk**

Merlin stumbled into Arthur's chambers, clearly not a bit sober. It was a miracle that he was still able to stand, let alone walk.

"Merlin, what is the meaning of this?" The King demanded, glaring at the manservant.

"You don't understand, nowdoyou?!" Merlin slurred, drunkenly pointing at Arthur and leaning heavily on a column. "I have saved your sorry royal arse somanytimes! Without me... without me you'd be *hic* dead!" Doublethenumber of all the times the knights have save you puttogether and you'll have *hic* halfofwhat I have!

"But do I get any praise for it?" Merlin snarled with as much malice as a drunk person could manage (which wasn't much), "No! It's always 'Merlin the idiot' or 'Merlin go wash my socks' or 'Merlin the coward'. Never 'Merlin the hero'! InevergetthepraiseIdeserve!

"I'm an all powerful warlock! Hell, I'm destiny's bitch! ItriedtosaveMorganaandUther! My father died! My first and only love died! My best friend died saving your arse and taking the sorcerer blame for me! Iamnotanidiot!"

And, with that, Merlin passed out on the King's floor.

"What was that about, Arthur?" Gwen asked sleepily, just waking up.

Arthur shrugged, "Merlin's an angry drunk apparently. Let's go back to sleep."

And they both went back to sleep with Merlin lying on their floor. Merlin woke up the next morning with no recollection of what happened, one Hell of a hangover, and a 20 smiley faces drawn all on random parts of his body with a permanent marker. Grrrrrreeeeeeeeaaaaaat.

* * *

**AN: Grr, I'm tired. That chapter was terrible, I know. I'll try to add more to it. I probably won't be posting for the next week or so, though, because I'm going on vacation for the holiday and won't have access to my laptop (and/or Tumblr, sadly.) I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! See ya soon. :)  
**


	42. Sick 2

**AN: Happy New Years, my dear readers! I'm sorry this chapter took so long to get up but I was on vacation and, after I returned, I was nearly scratching out my brains trying to think of an idea. I think the new episodes bled me dry of any writing ideas that I could do for this. But, I save my rant about the ending for the end. PS: Anyone else notice that this was chapter _42_? You know, the answer to life, the universe, and everything! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin, it would've ended on a way better note.**

**I was going to do sick, but that was already done... so... **

* * *

Arthur numbly stared out of his window from his position on his bed. He was terribly sick and was ordered by Gaius to stay in bed and his father had positioned guards outside of his chambers in case he were to sneak out to go train with the knights. So, he was forced to stay in his bed all day and do absolutely nothing.

Arthur was also bored. He had no means of entertainment and was too tired to try and find something entertaining in his room.

He was used to going out every day and attending to his princely duties so he wasn't familiar with this particular type of boredom. Council meetings were boring, yes, but he actually was able to do something then like doodle on some kind of paper in front of him that he was supposed to be taking notes on or mentally drawing funny hats on some of the annoying council members. But this kind of boredom was maddening.

Suddenly there was some kind of commotion from the other side of the door. Arthur quickly turned to look at his door as if he could look through and watch it. He couldn't see it, but he could hear it.

"I've brought food for Prince Arthur," a familiar voice said.

"Uther said not to let anyone in but Gaius," another voice, obviously a guard, replied stonily.

"But I'm Arthur's manservant," Merlin pushed. "I should be allowed to go in."

"Sorry, I have my orders."

Arthur could hear Merlin sigh and he could just imagine him shaking his head. Then, he heard, "Hey! What's that!"

Footsteps echoed down the corridor as the guards ran away. Arthur heard Merlin snort and he couldn't help but roll his eyes himself.

Arthur watched as his door opened and in stepped Merlin holding a plate with several meats and cheeses on it.

"You really need better guards, Arthur," Merlin informed him as he handed Arthur the plate. "That was too easy."

Arthur sat up and gratefully accepted the food, "I can honestly say, Merlin, I have never been happier to see you."

The manservant chuckled, "You really are sick, aren't you, sire?"

"I'm serious, Merlin, I'm going mad with boredom," the Prince replied. "Please, do not leave me."

Merlin raised his eyebrows, "Did you just say 'please'?"

"Oh, shut up, Merlin," Arthur rolled his eyes, his voice cracking slightly from the strain of his sore throat. He went into a coughing fit, covering his mouth with his elbow.

Merlin handed him a goblet of water after he was finished coughing, "Wow, you do sound really sick. Maybe I should leave before I catch whatever you have."

"Leave and I'll have you mucking the stables for the next two weeks," Arthur said plainly with his hoarse voice.

"Fair enough," Merlin replied, pulling up a chair next to Arthur's bedside. "But, if I get sick, it's not my fault."

"Sure, whatever, just entertain me," the Prince commanded.

"Don't need to be a prat about," Merlin muttered.

So, Merlin and Arthur sat and talked for an hour or so before both of them fell asleep. Gaius found them both sleeping two hours later and woke them up, warning them that if Uther were to find Merlin in Arthur's chambers, he'd probably end up in the stocks again.

Arthur got better after a day and the next week Merlin was sick with the same thing. Although Arthur would never admit it, he did go in to check on Merlin and stayed with him while he was asleep to make sure his fever wouldn't go to high.

Sometimes, the lengths the two would go for each other astounded even Gaius.

* * *

**AN: Just some brotherly fluff! I'm nearly killing myself trying to find ideas. And, I have to admit, I did not like the last two episodes. I really didn't. I-I can't even... But, I'm not on here to rant, because I already did that on my Tumblr. So, haben einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! Yes, that was German. No, I don't know German, but Google Translate does!  
Please review and leave your suggestions and prompts. I'm scratching my brains out trying to find something write about for this so I could do with some prompts. Thank you for reading! :)**


	43. Pranks

**AN: I am back, my friends! This week has been so busy because I have exams next week so I've had lots of homework and studying and projects and I've been addicted to Minecraft. Plus, I rewatched two of my favorite moves: _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy _and _Monty Python and the Holy Grail._ So, sorry I couldn't get this up sooner! But, I hope all of ya like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. _Nothing_.  
Warnings: sexual references that could be disturbing to younger readers. I don't imagine that there are a lot of 'younger readers' here because this story is rated T, but just for safety I'm warning ya'll.**

**Pranks: A practical joke or mischievous act.**

* * *

Arthur sat at his desk and wrote briskly with his quill. He was writing a speech for the upcoming feast because, well, Merlin refused to do it for him ever since he became Court Sorcerer and Gwen refused to do it which left him to do it himself. Which, frankly, was a bad idea because he was bad at speeches. If it was going into battle and he was trying to prepare his men then, sure, he'll give a speech willingly and a nice one. But, if it's at a damned feast, then he'd rather go jump on the river Styx, which is Greek mythology and has no place in Camelot.

Anyways, he was concentrating really hard and he was about to continue his 'brilliance', when, suddenly, his phone went off. Yes, he had a phone. It was an iPhone 5 because the King deserves the best phone. He also had an iPad (3) and a laptop. It's quite a nice laptop, too. I digress.

Arthur picked up his phone and noticed that the number was, in fact, a blocked number. Hesitantly, Arthur slid his finger to answer the call and help it up to his ear.

"Hello? Who is this that is calling?" He asked.

"Is your refrigerator running?" A voice asked on the other end. The voice sounded familiar but Arthur couldn't place it.

"What is a refrigerator?" The King asked confused because apparently they had phones and iPads back then but no refrigerators.

"Well, you better go catch it!" Laughter burst forth from the other end and Arthur could tell that it was multiple people.

"Who is this?" The King growled. "I swear, I'll find you and put you in the stocks for a week for this foolishness! It doesn't even make sense!"

The call instantly ended and Arthur growled in frustration before stuffing his phone in his pocket and storming out of his room determined to find the pranksters.

-I'm breaking this line-

Morgana was doing evil villinish shit, like usual, when her phone started to ring. She had an old, small flip phone that was a true piece of shit but it would do for the time being. So, she pulled it out and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Morgana greeted pleasantly.

"Yes, hello, your highness, we were just confirming the location," a voice said in a very business like tone. "Now, you want five naughty firemen and three policemen with handcuffs, right?"

Morgana was stunned into silence and took a moment before stuttering, "Um, w-what? Who is this?"

"That'd be 200 gold coins for the package or you could upgrade for an extra 30 and that upgrade includes two more policemen with their handcuffs and 3 construction workers with horse whips. Would you like that?"

Morgana swallowed and paused for a second before saying, "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what you're talking about. But, you could send whatever it is over and could, you know, check it out."

The other line burst into laughter and Morgana blushed a deep red when she heard, "I've got that recorded, mate!"

Angrily, Morgana flipped her phone shut and glared at it before going back to her evil things. Stupid pranks phone calls.

-Another Line Break-

Gaius worked diligently on his work, determined to make the potion to stop his eyebrows from catching fire again. Why did his former ward have to be a dragonlord too? Wasn't all powerful warlock enough?!

A ringing went off, startling him out of his work and nearly causing a heart attack which, in his old age, wouldn't be much an achievement. He looked to his other work table by the ladder and shook his head. It was that stupid device that Gwaine had found and then they just started appearing everywhere and using them. What were they called again? A phone?

Gaius went over and picked up the phone, reading the contact ID with his spectacles on the bridge of his nose.

Call from Blocked

Hesitantly Gaius answered the call, "Hello, who is this?"

"Hello, sir, would your name happen to be I. P. Daily?" A voice asked from the other line.

Gaius furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number."

The other line burst into laughter and quickly hung up leaving a very confused and irritated Court Physician.

"Stupid youth," Gaius sighed as he got back to work.

-I'm breaking the line again-

Arthur stormed down the corridors, heading straight for the Court Sorcerer's chambers. He did not need this foolishness. He had gotten several reports from several nobles including Sir Gobennydd, Sir Gath Fach, Sir Hoyw, Gaius, and Sir Ast about prank calls. Hell, he even got a text from his sister, who is the enemy, that someone from Camelot had prank called her and made her very uncomfortable and she asked politely for it stop.

So, he journeyed the opposite side of the castle to stop this madness. And he knew exactly who the two troublemakers were.

"MERLIN! GWAINE!"

And, hiding somewhere in the castle, Merlin and Gwaine were laughing so hard that they were pissing themselves.

The end.

* * *

**AN: I've been watching a lot of prank videos on YouTube and I got this prompt from my wonderful Anon (I'm just going to refer to you as Anon George, okay?) and I could not pass it up. Thanks for the wonderful idea(s)! Also, if anyone could tell me the meanings of the four Welsh names I used earlier (Gobennydd, Gath Fach, Hoyw, and Ast), give me a prompt of any color, size, or shape and I'll do it to the best of my abilities. It could be the most ridiculous thing you've ever thought of and I'll do it!  
Please, leave a review because they keep me updating and happy and also just clicked on that little 'follow story' box-thing down there, eh? Thanks! :)**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry for my absence over the past two or three weeks but I had exams one week so I was busy studying and this week I got sick and I'm still sick. I wrote this one when I got bored a few weeks ago and I'm posting it because I really have hit a mental block and can't think of anything else to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and I'm going to go crawl into my little corner of sickness now. **

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

* * *

Urien, son of Arthur and Guinevere Pendragon, hated magic. More importantly, though, he hated Merlin.

You may be wondering what had brought on this hate for his mum's best friend. Well, it's really quite simple. See, he never knew his father and his father never knew of him. After Arthur's death, Guinevere found that she was pregnant with a son.

Urien grew up without his father. In fact, the closest thing he had to a father Merlin who was the Court Sorcerer of Camelot and his mother's right hand.

He loved Merlin when he was a child. The warlock used to show him all sorts of wonderful magic tricks and entertain him for hours with stories of his father and mother before they were married. He used to tell him what a great king his 'prat' of a father grew up to be and how Urien would be just as great, if not greater.

That whole relationship changed when Urien was sixteen years of age. Merlin had reasoned with the Queen about how Urien was old enough to learn the events of his father's death and she agreed, although reluctant. She knew her son and she knew how much like his father he was. She remembered the time when Arthur found out how his mother died and she prayed that Urien wouldn't be as rash.

She was wrong.

Merlin sat Urien down in his chambers and told him of the battle. Merlin had told him stories of his Aunt Morgana and how she had let anger and greed harm the ones she used to love. Merlin told him of how she was destined to die by his hand in this battle. He was oddly solemn when he retold the story.

Urien listened with rapt attention as Merlin told him how he had lost his magic then had to go and regain it from the magic crystal cave and how he had met his dead father, Balinor, there and regained his magic by looking within himself for it.

Then he told him of the battle and how Mordred had wounded his father and Merlin went on a journey with Arthur and told him about his magic. He explained that he was going to the Lake of Avalon to save the King but he didn't make it. That was when Urien lost it.

The young prince blamed Merlin for the death of his father and hated him from that day on. He hated magic and blamed it for anything that was wrong in his life. He resented Merlin and would often ignore him and everybody else who tried to talk sense into him.

Five years later Queen Guinevere was struck ill. Merlin tried with all that he had to heal her from her sickness, but there was nothing he could do and, on the night of Urien's 21st birthday, she passed in her sleep.

Fueled by grief and rage, Urien banished Merlin from Camelot, blaming his mother's death on him. He was crowned King and ruled justly, determined to follow in his father's footsteps.

Magic, however, did not flourish under his rule as it did in Guinevere's. He didn't ban it, he was smart enough to not try to repeal his mother's law. Camelot did gain a lot from the usage of magic and to try and ban it again was a foolish move.

Instead a prejudice against magic users grew. They were often mistreated and unfairly taxed. They had to pay more for certain things such as rooms in an inn or goods from the market. Many were persecuted and a lot left because of their treatment. Others were captured by bandits or traders and sold into slavery around the kingdom and kingdoms beyond.

It was a dark time in Albion and Merlin was running out of hope for the Kingdom he considered his home. Everything that he had built for was slowly unwinding and he had no control. The only thing he could do was watch from the shadows and protect his best friend's son just as he had done to his father before him and wait.

Soon the time would come and magic will be accepted. Just had to wait.

* * *

**AN: At the time, this sounded quite plausible and still seems quite possible. Admit it, it's possible... I'm gonna go cough out my lungs.  
Take pity on the ill and drop a review? :)**


	45. Understanding

**AN: Hello, friends! I'm sorry for the delays in updating, but coming up with ideas is a pain in the ass and then actually writing them out is almost just as bad. But, I'm back with a new chapter, so weep no more!**

**Understanding: (Adj) aware of other people's feelings; tolerant and forgiving **

* * *

Merlin stared at up at the stars, folding his arms behind his head as a pillow. That day was the worst day of his life, yet the night could still mock him by being so peaceful. The wind blew through the tree making a lullaby and the stars were so beautiful and he found that he couldn't take his eyes off of the twinkling crystals for long. It was like he could feel the breath of the Earth.

Merlin could still hear the anguish, the betrayal in his best friend's voice and it stabbed him like a sword. He had never wanted to betray his friends. Never had he wanted to hurt them like he had.

He could still see the anger and the hurt in Arthur's eyes as he begged him to understand. He wanted to try to let him know that he would never hurt him or Camelot, that he had only ever helped and would never ever betray him. But, he didn't understand. None of them truly understood.

Three words that changed his life echoed through him, repeating in his ears. The three words that had set him apart from everybody else, not only blessing him but cursing him as well. Those same words giving him purpose and hope in his life.

You have magic.

It wasn't so much the fact that he had magic, it was more so the fact that he hadn't told Arthur yet. He had been lying for years about the biggest aspect of his life and never had the guts to tell Arthur for obvious reasons.

Today, though, the truth had unwillingly come out and in the dumbest of ways. He was caught cheating on his chores. Something that he had done since the beginning of his time as Arthur's manservant and that was his slip up. Not some epic battle where he saved Arthur's life using his magic. He was just too lazy and too careless.

So, he was banished. He was never to return to the land he called home or see the people he had come to know as friends.

But, he'd still keep an eye on Camelot, protecting her in secret. Strangely, he was alright with that. He could live with it. His destiny was still there and he could continue to protect his friends. He'd been doing it for years without people knowing.

"You're not a hard man to find, you know that, Merlin?"

Merlin sat up and whipped his head around to see Arthur standing behind him, a small smile gracing his features. The king didn't look angry, but instead was smiling. He wasn't wearing any armor, either, just his sword on his belt to protect him.

"I expected an 'all powerful' warlock to be harder to find," the King commented casually. There was no hint of malice in his voice.

Merlin furrowed his brow, "What do you want, sire?" He asked, more venom than he expected leaked in his voice but he didn't care. "I thought I was banished."

Awkwardly Arthur held up a bag, his smile vanishing, "You, uh, forgot some stuff. I just thought that you may have wanted your, uh, stuff."

Merlin's eyes flashed gold and his bag flew away from Arthur's grip and into his, "Thanks, I guess."

"I'll never get used to that," Arthur chuckled softly.

"You won't have to, sire," Merlin replied monotonous, turning away from the King and laying back down. "You won't ever have to see me again."

Arthur sighed, "Merlin, I may have been a bit rash in my decision to banish you."

Merlin stayed completely silent and still for a minute before slowly turning around, his face the picture of confusion. He looked Arthur up and down as if searching for something to give away that the king was, in fact, joking, but found nothing.

"Yo-You're serious?"

Slowly Arthur sighed and nodded, "Yes, I am. I talked to Gaius a little bit and he told me what you've done and sacrificed. I cannot let someone who's done so much go unrewarded, even if you're some all powerful magical being and not a pathetic, clumsy manservant."

"I don't know what to say," Merlin replied, chuckling softly and grinning.

"You can start from the beginning," Arthur said, walking over to Merlin and sitting next to him on the grass. "Gaius may have told me the general idea, but you're going to have to tell me the details. We have all night."

Merlin nodded and began his epic tale. Arthur listened with rapt attention and occasionally asked questions or smacked Merlin on the back of the head for being an idiot. Just a bit of understanding could go a long way.

* * *

**AN: Right, well, I hope that satisfied you for a while because, chances are, I'm not going to update for a week or two, depending on my inspiration. Thank you for reading! See ya next chapter!  
**

**(A little review would also help my update *HINT HINT*) :)**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: I am so so very sorry about the length of time between chapters. I have been meaning to get to writing but I haven't been inspired and I've been stuck in a bitch of a writer's block. I'm also sorry about the length of this chapter seeing as it isn't very long. You'd expect I would get more done in three weeks. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine. **

* * *

Merlin returned to Camelot slowly. He felt empty, like his life meant nothing anymore. His best friend and destiny was dead. He felt like all meaning to his existence had just died.

How was he supposed to tell everyone? How was he supposed to look Gwen in the eye and tell her that he had let her husband die? How was the whole of Camelot going to respond?

Merlin was contemplating just not returning to Camelot and instead moving to a different land and starting a new life. He'd had no reputation there, no-one would know or give a damn about him, he could start a whole new life from scratch. He could be a physician. He had learned plenty from Gaius about medicine and he could also put his magic to good use.

Merlin shook the thoughts from his head. He couldn't do that to Gwen. Gaius would worrying his old brain to death, also, and surely Gwaine would miss him. They didn't know that he was an all powerful warlock or that's what he thought.

From the distance, Merlin could see the city walls. He wasn't even an hours walk. He could still turn away from her and avoid the dreaded meeting with his friend.

As tempting as the thought of it was, he just couldn't. Merlin owed that much and so much more to Gwen. He'd stay in Camelot and advise her as he did Arthur. She was wise and clever, but, like Arthur, had her blind spots that'd he'd help her with. Plus, he couldn't just leave her to take on the weight of the kingdom on her own.

With new determination, he walked through the forest and back to his home. Even without Arthur, he could still bring about the Golden Age. He would do it in his best friend's honor.

* * *

**AN: I repeat how sorry I am for the wait. School has been getting in the way and stuff has just been a bit chaotic. I'm just running out of ideas and every time I try to write something it comes out weird or I can't finish it and asdfghjkl.**

**Please leave a review. I'll try to update sooner next time! Reviews make for faster updates, though! :)**


	47. Birthday

**AN: Hello again, my beautiful readers! Now, you may have noticed that this chapter is titled 'Birthday' and you may have figured out that this chapter is birthday themed because today is, in fact, my birthday and I felt it was appropriate to write a chapter themed as such. It's not the best chapter, though, so don't expect much.**

* * *

Merlin looked nervously in the mirror, making sure that his hair didn't stick up oddly or that his clothes weren't out of place or that his clothes were in order. He was very nervous for the feast that night.

Usually he didn't care about how he looked at feasts. He would wear his usual attire and no one would pay him much mind. However, this feast was thrown for him, specifically for his birthday.

This was his first birthday after being promoted to Court Sorcerer and Arthur, being the prat he is, had decided to throw him a huge feast in his honor. It wasn't like Merlin was honored that his best friend would do this for him. He was quite grateful, actually. But Merlin was used to his birthday being ignored or just small presents if anyone even remembered. He didn't care for big flashy gifts or for a big celebration. He didn't want all the attention. He'd rather just have a nice evening to himself and maybe even have a few friends. However, Arthur would have none of it.

"You're my best friend, Merlin," Arthur told him the week prior. "I've forgotten your birthday too many times already. I want to make that up to you."

After that Merlin just gave up trying to convince him otherwise. Arthur was a stubborn ass when it came to things like this and Merlin knew that his mind was made.

Merlin lost count of how many presents he had received. Somehow this news had spread like wildfire even reaching so far as other surrounding kingdoms. He had gotten presents from kings he never even had heard of because he was the most powerful warlock to ever had lived and they wanted on his good side. Arthur had a good laugh about that.

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice broke through the door and his fist banged on it, "Hurry up! Guinevere doesn't even take this long to get ready!"

The warlock sighed, "I'm coming!"

Merlin looked over himself one more time before opening his door. Arthur was standing there before him, a playful grin on his lips. Surprisingly, though, he wasn't wearing any of his proper feast attire.

"Are you just going to stand there like an idiot, Merlin?" The king asked jokingly. "Everybody's waiting."

Merlin nodded and followed Arthur to the Great Hall. However, it wasn't like he expected.

Instead of it being filled with people he didn't know with two tables extending the length of the room, there was only a good sized round table in the middle of the room. All around the table sat his Guinevere, Gaius, Hunith, and the Knights all wearing casual clothes instead of proper attire for a feast. Even Gwen wasn't wearing one of her royal dresses, instead wearing a simple but nice purple dress that didn't look like it was choking her to death.

"Took you long enough, mate!" Gwaine laughed. "I was afraid you had injured yourself trying to get your trousers on."

Merlin laughed and shook his head, "Only you could do that, Gwaine."

Arthur swung his arm around Merlin's shoulders, "Happy birthday, old friend."

"Thank you, Arthur," Merlin replied sincerely.

They joined the others at the table and they ate and laughed and had a good night. Gwaine got drunk, per usual, and had to be dragged back to the knights' quarters by the other knights, Merlin changed Arthur's hair color to a bright pink, Arthur hit Merlin on the shoulder until his hair was changed back, Gaius' eyebrows randomly burst into flames, and at one point Sir Leon stood up, claiming that Merlin had stolen his spotlight and that the show was supposed to be called 'Leon' and everyone passed him off as drunk off of his ass.

It was a usual birthday in the castle of Camelot.

* * *

**AN: Yeah, the ending is a bit awkward in my opinion. Sorry.  
Review? Please? :)**


End file.
